Arrow
by BarnCat23
Summary: Hailey has come of age and it is time for her to decide who she'll be...or what she'll be. will she be a hero? a villain? a by-stander? Read and Find out.
1. Episode 1: A New Beginning

**Let the sequel begin! Note: the sequel takes place fourteen years after Harlequin.  
**

**-BarnCat23**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Episode 1: A New Beginning**

**My name is Hailey-Louise Olsen. I have four other siblings and none of them look like me. For a while I was convinced I was adopted. But my mom assured me I wasn't. I have dark brown hair and blue eyes like my father. I have no intention of being a superhero or a photographer. I inherited my father's computer skills, so I don't spend much time out of my room except for school. **

**My youngest sisters are Scarlet and Raven; they're twins that look just like mom. Next is my brother Arthur, he is a technical genius. Then is my sister Jennifer, she's a beauty queen. And I'm the oldest. I have a seventeen year old cousin. His name is Noah. He's my best friend and he's like a big brother. My Aunt Heather and Uncle Jason are nice people. They visit but not as often as they'd like to, because they live over a hundred miles away. Speaking of which, I live in metropolis. **

**When I was a year old my parents set out for metropolis in search of a new life, to start a family and get away from the hero life. My Aunt Heather stayed in Gotham City where she met Jason, her new husband and Noah's father. **

**My story starts now. **

"**Scarlet get out of my room!"**

"**Mom told you to be nice and play with me!"**

"**I don't want to play with you! Now get out!" **_Slam!_** Scarlet and Jennifer are at it again. Unfortunately Jennifer-or as we call her, Jenna-has a room to the left of mine. **_Boom, Boom, Boom!_** "Hailey, Jenna's being a jerk!" Scarlet screams through the door. I roll off the end of my bed and walk to the door. I turn the knob and pull open the door. Scarlet is about three to four feet tall with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has black paint smudged across her face. I kneel down and lick my thumb. I rub my wet thumb on the black paint. "What did I tell you about unsupervised painting?" I ask her. **

"**What is unsuberhised?" she asks. I sigh and stand up. I walk out of my room and around the corner wall. I walk down the hallway and turn right to face Jenna's door. I bang on the door a few times. "Jenna! You're supposed to be watching the kids!" I shout. **

"**You're not my mom, Hailey!" her muffled voice comes through the door. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Jenna get your butt out here and watch the kids!" I shout. I walk back out of the hallway and turn left into the living room. Arthur is sitting on the cream leather sofa, leaning on the edge watching the blasting television. Raven is sitting on the floor next to the coffee table spreading read paint on her face. Scarlet runs out from behind me and joins Raven in spreading paint on her face. I walk past the T.V. and grab the paint out of Raven's hand and set it on the table. I grab the paint out of Scarlet's hand and set it on the table. "Come on, honey let's clean you up," I say to Raven. "Arthur, turn off the T.V. and go do your homework!" I have to shout for him to hear me. He quickly grabs the remote from beside him and turns it off. He sprints around the corner and into the hallway. I hear his door shut shortly after. "Jenna! Get out here!" I shout. I take Raven's right hand in my left and Scarlet's left hand in my right. I walk them to the bathroom across from the living room and flip up the light switch. I pull the girls inside and stand them by the sink. I pull Scarlet forward and twist the hot water knob on the sink. "Come here" I say. I take the hand towel from beside the sink and run it under the hot water. I kneel down in front of her and rub the towel on her painted face. She squirms and tries to push the towel off. "Stop it" I say. **

"**I want to paint!" she says. I hold her arm tightly. "Stop it, Raven!" I say. She rolls her eyes and sighs. I stop. "Where did you learn to roll your eyes?" I ask. **

"**Jenna" she says, happily. **

"**Ugh, Jenna!" I shout. I finish wiping the paint off Raven's face and pull Scarlet up next to Raven. I wipe off the paint on Scarlet's face. I hear Jenna's feet pounding on the floor. I stand and let the girls' runs past me. I quickly run to the coffee table and take the red and black paints away. "Jenna!" I shout. Jenna stops around the hallway corner. "What do you want?!" she shouts. **

"**It was your turn to watch the kids, not mine! Now stay out here and watch them!" I say, firmly. **

"**Make me!" she shouts. Scarlet and Raven run past me, catching my attention, with underwear on their head and holding streamers. They scream, "Yeah!" as they run through the house. "Arthur!" I shout. Arthur walks around the corner of the hallway just as Scarlet and Raven run by screaming and shouting. "Arthur, I need you to call dad, okay?" I say kneeling down by him. He nods. "Got it" he says. He runs through the living room and into the kitchen. Jenna groans loudly and stomps back into her room and she slams the door. I roll my eyes. "Ugh! Jenna!" I shout. **

"**Go away!" she shouts through the door. I put the paints on the high, marble kitchen counter and look at Arthur on the phone in the corner by the fridge. He shrugs his shoulders. I walk through the kitchen and past mom and dad's room and into the family room. "Scarlet, Raven!" I call for them. **

"**Yeah!" they come running through the family room almost bumping into the couches. Now they have buckets on their heads. They ram into me and stop. I pull the buckets off their heads. "What are you two doing?" I ask. They look up at me through the underwear-I'm pretty sure it's mom's. I pull the underwear off their head and pull them through the front room and past the front door. I stop when I hear the keys unlocking the door. I quickly drag Scarlet and Raven to the living room and sit them on the couch. I turn on the T.V. and change the channel to iCarly and their glued. Arthur walks from the kitchen. "Go do your homework, now" I say. He nods and hurries into his room at the end of the hallway. I hear the front door open. "We're home!" mom says. Mom and dad walk into the living room. They look around to see if anything is out of place or broken or dirty. "Where is Jenna? She was supposed to be watching the kids while you studied" mom says. **

"**She…I took over for her because I got done early" I say. Of course it's a lie. "That was very nice of you. Go to bed, I'll take care of Scarlet and Raven" mom says. I nod and walk to my room. I shut the door behind me and look at the pile of paperwork and books on my bed. "ugh." I've been studying for a test, and I've been filling out a bunch of paperwork for an internship at Queen Industries. I sort out all of the paper work and put them on my desk to the left of my bed. I turn of my lamp and crawl into my bed. **


	2. Episode 2: My Family Is Insane

**Yay! Chapter 2! *jumps up and down excitedly* I hope y'all like it! **

**To the readers: Kakaccc, thanks! It is a good TV show! I watch it every Wednesday! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**-BarnCat23**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Episode 2: My Family Is Insane**

_Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep!_**I open my eyes and roll over to see my alarm clock. I turn off the alarm and sit up. I push off the covers and step out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I take a hot shower to wake me up and get dressed. I always dress-to-impress for school, because there are always scouts just waiting to give away scholarships to high-end universities. I wear a gray skirt and a white blouse under a red sweater with a dropped neckline. I brush out my straight hair and put on light, natural-looking makeup. I open the bathroom door and walk into my room. I pick up my red and yellow backpack from my desk and fill it with my books, pencils, erasers, and notebooks. I carry my backpack to the door and slip my feet into my black heels. I pull open my door and the sound of music begins. Arthur needs help with a school project, Scarlet and Raven won't get out of bed, Jenna is held up in the bathroom. **

**I sigh and walk through the living and into the kitchen. Dad is walking around the house looking for something and mom looks like she's going to pull her hair out. "What are you looking for?" I ask, as dad passes me. **

"**My keys" he says. **

"**Check the sofa cushions" I say. He walks back into the living room mumbling things. I walk around the kitchen counter/stove and get my pre-packed lunch I made the night before. I stuff it into my backpack and look up to see dad walking toward the door. "Found your keys?" I ask. He turns and nods as he opens the door. "Bye" he says. **

"**Bye" I reply. He walks outside and shuts the door. I zip up my back pack and swing it over my shoulder. "Mom! I'm heading out!" I shout. **

"**Okay, see you when you get home, sweetie!" she shouts from Scarlet and Raven's room. I walk through the living room and Jenna joins me at the door. I open the door and she walks outside, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. Mom probably made her get out of the bathroom early. I walk outside into the cold air and shiver. I close the door and lock it with my spare key. I slip my spare key into a pocket on the side of my backpack. I turn around and walk down the front walk way to the sidewalk. It had rained so the ground is wet but the sun is shining brightly. I walk left down the sidewalk a few feet behind Jenna. Jenna stops at the street corner just ahead and I stop once I get there. The school bus drives up and stops in front of us. The driver opens the door. "Come on in girls!" the lady says. Mrs. Welsh is a really nice woman. She's the only nice bus driver in Metropolis. I smile and walk past the frowning Jenna and walk up the steps into the bus. "Hailey! Hailey over here!" I see my friend Tara waving at me to sit with her a few rows in. I wave and walk past the first few rows and sit next to her. She has red curly hair and freckles across her cheek bones. She too has blue eyes. She's wearing her batman T-shirt under her un-zipped multi-colored striped sweater. Jenna bumps my shoulder as she walks past. "Oops…sorry" she says. Tara sticks her tongue out at Jenna and sits in her seat. The bus starts moving and Tara starts talking. "Did you fill out the form for the internship?" she asks. **

"**I'm almost finished. I had such a hectic night. Jenna was supposed to watch the kids, right? Well she was fixing her makeup in her room, so I had to instead" I explain. Tara scoffs. "  
That is **_so_** wrong" she says. **

"**Just be happy you don't have annoying brothers that pound your head in with footballs and whatever hard object they can find." I look up and see Rodney, a boy in my class, turned around in his seat looking at me and Tara. "I've got twins and a little brother, and the monster we call Jenna." Tara starts giggling. "Dido" Rodney says. He turns around and slides down into his seat. **

**The bus stops by the school and the kids rush out. Tara and I grab our backpacks and make our way out through the crowd. We finally get out of the bus and walk across the front 'yard'-which isn't even a yard, it's cement-and into the school. **

**After school is over, Tara and I walk outside to wait for the bus. We sit on a square rock-made planter. "My Aunt Heather and Uncle Jason are coming over for a visit this weekend" I say. **

"**You have to bring Noah to Beth's party" she says. **

"**I can't. We have the whole internship thing, so my Aunt and Uncle will stay with the family, while Noah and I go to Star City for the Internship thing." **

"**Oh. How long will it take?" she asks. **

"**Three days. It'll take up the whole weekend" I reply. **

"**Bummer" she says. The school bus pulls up and the door opens to let in the kids. Tara and I get on the bus. The bus drops off me and Jenna at the street corner. Jenna, as usual, has a scowl on her face and her arms are crossed. She walks past me and up the sidewalk toward the house. I sigh and walk after her. She huffs as she waits for me to open the door. I open the door with my spare key and she stomps inside and I can hear her door slam from outside. I roll my eyes and walk inside. I shut the door and lock it. "Scarlet give it back!" I hear Arthur yelling in the living room. I drop my backpack by the door and quickly walk into the living room. Scarlet and Raven are jumping around the living room with Arthur's pencils and paper. "What is going on?" I ask. Arthur tries to grab one of the girls but they jump up on the couch. "Raven, Scarlet put his things down, and get ready for bed" I say. The girls stop bouncing and drop Arthur's things. "Go on" I say. They skip past me and into their room. I look back at Arthur. "Go to bed, kid. We have an early morning tomorrow" I say. **

"**Why?" he asks. **

"**Aunt Heather, Uncle Jason, and Noah are coming to stay with us" I say. He picks up his things and runs into his room and shuts the door behind him. I turn around and walk into Scarlet and Raven's room. The girls hop on their beds in their pajamas and they crawl under their blankets. "Goodnight, girls" I say, before turning off the light. I shut the door as I back out of the room. I pick up my back pack from the front door and walk across the living room to my room. I open the door and walk inside. **


	3. Episode 3: Flight 329 to Star City

**Yay! Episode 3! Thanks for the continued support from my Harlequin readers and thanks to the new readers! I hope you all like Episode 3: Flight 329 to Star City!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**Episode 3: Flight 329 to Star City **

**Mom and I are in the kitchen fixing dinner, Arthur is playing video games in the living room, Jenna is blasting inappropriate music in her room, and Scarlet and Raven are playing in their room. I finish cutting carrots and turn around. "Mom, I'm done" I say. Mom looks up from her mail and smiles. "Good job. Just put the carrots in the pot and I'll take care of the rest" she replies. I nod and turn back toward the counter. I pick up the carrots pieces and drop them in the silver pot on the stove. I turn and walk through the living room to my door. I hear a few knocks on the front door. I walk to the door and unlock it. I open the door and standing outside is my Aunt Heather and Uncle Jason and Noah behind them. I smile and step aside, motioning them inside. "Hi, Hailey" Heather smiles as she walks inside. Jason pats the top of my head and says, "Hey, squirt." He walks inside. Noah walks in and I shut the door. I turn around and Noah smiles. "Hey" he says.**

"**Hey" I reply. We hug and then we join mom and Aunt Heather and Uncle Jason in the kitchen. "Hailey, will you please show them to the guest room?" mom asks. I nod and turn around. They follow me to the door just past mom and dad's room, to the left of the ladder and under the loft. I open the door and step aside. "Thank you, Hailey" Heather smiles again as she walks past me into the guest room. I look back and see Noah talking with my mom. I walk to the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" I ask curiously. **

"**None of your bee's wax" Noah says, jokingly. **

"**Can I talk to you?" I ask Noah. He nods and follows me to the loft ladder. We climb up the ladder and into the loft. We sit on some bean-bag chairs by the wood railing. "What is it?" he asks, sitting forward. **

"**I'm not sure if going to Star City is the right thing to do" I say. **

"**It's just for the summer then we're back home. And the cash will help you get to where you want to be, right?"**

"**Yeah…" I say. **

"**You're not backing out on me are you?" he asks, with a faint playful smile. **

"**No, I'm not backing out" I say. **

"**Good, 'cause we already bought the plane tickets" he says. **

"**Time for dinner!" mom shouts. We get up and race each other to the ladder, pushing and shoving each other as we climb down. We walk to the kitchen laughing. Arthur finishes setting the table with mom and runs over to me and Noah. "hi" he says, in a really creepy voice. Noah and I exchange a look. "Arthur, come sit" mom says.**

"**Yes, mom!" he says. He runs to the table and sits to the left of mom. Noah and I walk to the table and I sit to the left of Arthur and Noah sits at the end of the table. After dinner I walk through the living room and into my bedroom. I change into my pajamas and go to sleep. **

_Boom, boom, boom! "Hailey, you were supposed to get up an hour ago!"_** I fly up out of my peaceful sleep and slide out of my bed. I quickly dress in jeans, an Arrow TV show T-shirt, and slide on my jean jacket and sneakers. I put my hair up into a pony tail and put on my natural makeup. I run to my closet and grab the yellow handle on my red rolling suitcase and pull it out. I pull it to the door and rest it against the wall. I walk to my desk and grab my brown leather duffle bag. I pull it onto my shoulder and walk back to the door. I open the door and pull my suitcase out with me. I walk into the living room and Mom walks up to me. "Be safe, and stay with Noah. I don't want you getting lost" she says. I nod and we hug. "I'll be fine mom" I say. **

"**Do you have everything you need?" she asks. **

"**Yep, packed everything two days ago" I reply. **

"**Your Uncle Jason will drive you and Noah to the airport" she says. **

"**Mom, I got it. You don't have to worry." **

"**I'll always worry about you, Hailey. It's my job" she says, jokingly. **

"**Alright squirt, we're gonna be late" Jason says, from the front door. I say goodbye to mom and walk to the door. Jason holds the door open for me as I walk outside to his car. He drives a black 2014 corvette. It's kind of an old car. "I call shotgun!" Noah shouts as he runs out to the car. **

"**I'll take these" Jason says, as he takes my suitcase and duffle bag. He walks to the back of the car and puts them in the trunk. I walk to the driver's side of the car and open the back door. I slide in and shut the door. **

**About an hour of driving and we end up at the airport. We pulled up to the drop-off just outside the airport. Jason gets out first, followed by Noah and then I get out. I shut the door and walk around the back of the car to the side walk. Jason gives me my duffle bag and my rolling red/yellow suitcase and closes the trunk of the car. "You kids be safe" he says. **

"**Yeah, dad, we got it" Noah says, sounding a bit irritated. Noah walks inside and Jason has a look on his face like he was left hanging. He looks at me and smiles. "Have fun" he says. **

"**You too" I say. I turn and walk inside the glass doors. I look around at the thousands of people trying to find where Noah went. "Hailey, you would lose your head if it wasn't glued to your neck" Noah says, walking up to me. **

"**Where'd you go?" I ask. **

"**Nowhere. Come on, we're going to miss our flight" he says. We walk past the lines of people checking in their baggage and through a tunnel to the check-in. we walk left to the lines of people waiting to be scanned for weapons and move on to their flight. "Pass port, please" the woman says, as I walk to the line. I pull out my pass port from my pocket and hand it to her. She looks it over and then gives it back. "Go ahead" she says. I keep walking through the line to the metal detectors. I take off my shoes and cell phone and put them in a bucket and slide it onto the conveyer belt. I walk through the detector and nothing happens. The man at the detector waves me on and I collect my things and put my shoes back on. I keep walking and turn right down a hallway to a waiting area and boarding desk. I walk to the lady at the desk. "Flight 329 to Star City?" she asks. **

"**Yes" I say. I give her my ticket as Noah walks up behind me. "Go ahead" I lady says. I walk down the hallway and into the plane. "What seat?" a flight attendant asks me. **

"**313" I say. **

"**Right this way" she says. I follow her down the aisles of people and she stops at my seat. "Here you are" she says. **

"**Thank you" I say. I stow my red and yellow suitcase—which isn't very big—and sit in the seat close to the window. Noah walks down the aisle and sits in the seat next to me. "Here we go" I say. **

"**What, you're afraid of flying?" he asks, sounding amused. **

"**No, I'm not afraid of flying. I've never left Metropolis before, so I'm kind of nervous" I reply. **

"**You'll get over it as soon as we touch down in Star City" he says. I look out the window and see the high-rise buildings in the distance. I sigh and look forward. "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts." **


	4. Episode 4: When Will My Life Begin?

**Sorry for the wait! I've been as busy as Hailey! I hope y'all enjoy this episode!**

**-BarnCat23**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Episode 4: When Will My Life Begin?**

**We landed in Star City and got off the plane. We got lost in the airport for a while but we managed to get out alive. We took a bus to the Hotel we'd be staying at while we visited Star City. **

**We get off the bus and walk across the parking lot to the Hotel. We walk inside the glass doors and into the lobby. The lobby has wood floors until the front desk, then it turns into shaggy white carpet to the back wall. The back wall is made up of small windows like a puzzle. Also behind the front desk is a dark wood bar with a fireplace that makes it look like a log cabin. The walls are brown and there's a staircase to the right of the front desk. A woman sits behind the front desk reading "The Starling Gazette"—a popular paper here in Star City. We walk up to the front desk and she puts down her paper. "How are you today miss?" she asks me. **

"**Fine, how are you?" I ask, smiling. **

"**Just fine. Do you have reservations?" **

"**Yeah, it should be under Knight" Noah says. The woman types a few times on her computer. "Yes, here you are, we've put in the double room. Room three twenty-four on the sixth floor" she says. She gives me two keys on a key ring. "Thank you" I say. We walk right and up the staircase to the sixth floor. We open the door and enter into the sixth floor hallway. We walk left and down the hallway with rooms on either side. "Three twenty-four" Noah says, stopping at a door. I give him the key and he unlocks the door. He opens the door and turns on the light as he walks in. I follow him and shut the door. "Whoa" I say, as I look over the room. When you walk in there are two couches and a coffee table set up like a living room by a fireplace, and behind the fireplace is a glass wall. To the left and to the right are doorways through the walls leading to rooms on each side. The couches are white with brown/black/white fuzzy pillows. The room has light wood floors and a white ball chandelier hanging over the coffee table. "You take right, I'll take left?" Noah asks. **

"**Deal" I say. He walks to his room. I walk right to the archway into a little hallway and to my door. I open the door and turn on the light. The left wall of the room is glass like the living room, the floors are dark wood, and the walls are magenta. There's a bed in the far right corner. It sits on a wood, making it higher so it requires three stairs to get to it. A wood desk is just in front of the bed and there's a dresser by the stirs to the bed. I walk in and shut the door. I look left and see a purple couch against the wall, a small glass table in front of it on top of a purple and pink shaggy rug, and a white chandelier. I roll my red/yellow suitcase over to the dresser and put it on top of it. I put my duffle bag on the floor and look around. There's a bathroom to the left of the door, too. I kneel down and unzip my duffle bag. I take out my clothes and organize them in the dresser drawers. I slide my duffle bag to the side and open my suitcase. I take out my clothes and stuff them into the remaining space in the drawers. I close the drawers and my suitcase. I change into my pajamas and walk up the steps to the bed. It has a black comforter with pink swirls on it and pink fuzzy pillows. I pull back the comforter and see pink sheets. I crawl in and pull the blanket over me. I close my eyes and drift off. **

**I wake up to the sun shining in the glass wall. I sit up and push the blanket off. Today is the day of the internship. I feel nervous and just down right jittery. I slide out of bed and walk down the steps. I turn and walk around the desk and into the bathroom. I turn on the light and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess. I sigh and take a shower. I dry off and change into black skirt and a blue blouse. I brush out my hair and put on light eye shadow and magenta lipstick. I walk out into the room and put on my black heels. "Hailey, we're gonna be late" Noah says, through the door. I put on my black jacket and walk to the door. I open the door and walk into the living room. Noah walks out of his room wearing jeans and a blue business shirt. "That's it?" I ask. **

"**You're the one over-doing it" he says. I sigh and roll my eyes. I grab my black purse from my room and meet Noah by the door. He opens the door and motions me forward. I walk out of the room and wait for him to lock the door. He locks it and we walk down the stairs and through the lobby. We walk out the glass door and I see a black car parked in front. "I already got a rental car" Noah says. **

"**That's convenient" I say. We walk to the car and Noah gets in the driver seat. I slide in the passenger seat and shut the door. We drive out of the parking lot and left into the city. We drive through downtown to the Queen Industries building. We park on the side of the road and get out of the car. We walk into the building and to the front desk. The woman behind the desk says, "Are you here for the internship?"**

"**Yes" I say. **

"**You'll find yourself to the left" she says. I look left and see some name tags. I look around and find my name. I grab my name tag and pin it to my shirt as Noah looks for his. "The guide should be here in a few minutes" the woman says. Noah finds his tag and I pin it on his shirt. "You must be here for the internship program" a man says. I turn around and see a dark haired man in a black suit. "Yes, we are" I say.**

"**I'm John Selvic. I'll be the guide for the tour of the building," he says. "The group is waiting on level three." We follow him into the elevator and up to level three. The doors open and we walk out. A small group of people are talking by the elevators. "Hello, my name is John Selvic, and I am your guide," he says, to the group. "There will be no leaving the group, no touching things, and please…don't try taking things." Noah and I join the group and follow Mr. Selvic. **

**We're now on the top floor of the building. We've seen just about everything. We walk past an office and I stop. I walk back to the office and walk inside to the desk by the back. There's a picture on the desk, in a green frame. It's my mom and Oliver Queen—the first Oliver Queen, not his son, who he just happened to name Oliver, and now runs the company. "It's a pretty picture, isn't it?" I jump and turn left. Oliver Queen Jr. walks toward me with a smirk on his face. "I'm really sorry Mr. Queen"**

"**Mr. Queen is my father. You can call me Oliver" he says. **

"**I just saw this picture. The girl is my mother" I say. **

"**You never said your name" he says.**

"**Hailey Olsen. I'm here for the Internship." **

"**Right, the internship" he says. **

"**Hailey, what are you doing?" Noah asks. Noah walks in and grabs my arm. "Come on" he says. He pulls me out and I have just enough time to set down the picture first. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think of Hailey meeting Oliver? Alex being in the picture with Oliver Queen sure is mysterious *Rubs chin thoughtfully* lolz! I hope y'all enjoyed it! **


	5. Episode 6: Everything Has Changed

**Episode 6: Everything Has Changed**

**Two days alone in Star City has been quit the challenge. Who knew there was a place almost as dangerous as Gotham? The family will be visiting today…woohoo. It's not that I don't like seeing my family; it's just that they can be a real pain. Anyway, back to what's happening now. **

**My family will be here any minute. I rush into my room and straighten my hair. **_Quit worrying_**, I tell myself. I hear a knock on the front door so I walk out of my room and to the door. I sigh and open the door. Mom and Jenna are standing outside the room. "Where's everyone else?" I ask.**

"**Your father couldn't make it, because of work, and Scarlet and Raven are with their grandmother" mom says. **

"**Come on in" I say, stepping aside. They walk in, Jenna with her arms crossed and her signature scowl. I shut the door behind them and motion to the couches. They sit on the couch to the right and I sit on the left couch. Mom smiles. "So how do you like Star City?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders. "It's alright" I reply. **

"**Did you make any new friends?" Jenna asks. I think back to the office when I first met Oliver. Then my mind jumps ahead to when I saw him at the airport. "Sort of" I say. **

"**I know that look. Who did you meet?" Jenna asks.**

"**Oliver Queen" I say. Mom's eyes go wide and she looks down. Jenna gasps and sits forward. "What was he like?" she asks. **

"**Like you would expect from a millionaire" I say. **

"**Cool" Jenna says, wistfully. I look over at mom. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask. She looks up and puts on her happy-face. "Nothing, nothing. So where's Noah?" she asks.**

"**In Faucet City by now" I say. **

"**Why is he in Faucet City?" she asks. **

"**He didn't get the job here, so he went to Faucet City to try and get one there" I say. It feels awkward now so I change the subject. "Have you eaten since you got here?" I ask.**

"**No" Jenna says, rubbing her stomach. **

"**Me either. I'll take you out to lunch" I offer. **

"**Oh you don't need to do that" mom says.**

"**I want to. Then you guys can see Star City!" I say. **

"**Oh, alright" she says. Jenna throws her fists high in the air and shouts, "Yes!" I get up and grab my purse and car keys from my room. I walk back out and meet them at the door. **

**We drive to a cute little diner I found yesterday called the "Blue Moon" diner. I park the car on the street and we walk into the building. The inside is the traditional diner checkered tile floors and booths line the wall to the left. A silver counter with checkered cushion stools to the right. Jenna sits in a booth and mom follows. Mom slides in next to Jenna and I sit opposite them, facing the door. The waitress in a pink dress and white apron with her red hair up in a bun walks over to the booth. "Hi Hailey" she says, smiling.**

"**Hi Margie. Having a good day?" I ask.**

"**Yes I am, you?"**

"**Yes. I brought my mom and sister, Jenna" I point out. She nods and smiles at them. Margie looks back at me. "What will it be?" she asks, her note pad and pencil ready. "I'll have the salad and water" I say. I nod to Jenna. "Cheese burger and coke, for me please" Jenna says. **

"**And for you m'am?" Margie asks, looking at my mother. **

"**Same as Jenna" she replies. Margie smiles and hustles to the kitchen.**

**After we eat we sit for a while and talk. Then I hear the bell on the door ring. At first I don't turn to look. But mom looks up at the door and her eyes shift away uncomfortably. Then I turn and look. Oliver walks to the counter and sits at the counter rather than a booth. Oliver looks around the room then his eyes meet mine. I quickly turn back around. I hear footsteps then Oliver is standing next to the table. "Hi Hailey" he says, smiling. **

"**Uh, hi Oliver" I say, feeling nervous. Oliver looks at mom. "Mrs. Olsen. Nice to see you after all these years. How have you been?" he asks. **

"**Great, as you can see." she motions toward me and Jenna. **

"**Mind if I sit?" he asks me. I nod and scoot to the left. He sits next to me in the booth. He's wearing a kaki suit and a white shirt. His blonde hair is ruffled like he was messing with it, but I think that's just his hair style. I find myself smiling more than I should. "How long have you known Hailey?" Jenna asks. **

"**Only a few days. But enough to know she's like her mom" he glances at me with a smile. I return his cheesy smile and he looks back to mom and Jenna. "How old are you?" he asks Jenna.**

"**Fourteen," she replies, happily. "Hailey is fifteen." He glances at me. "Really?" he says, sarcastically. I smack his arm playfully and he chuckles. "We should really get going" mom says, sounding a bit uncomfortable. I nod and Oliver gets up. He holds out his hand to help me out of the booth. I take his hand and get out. I sling my purse over my shoulder and mom puts on her coat. "It was nice seeing you Oliver" mom says, straight faced as she passes me to the door. Jenna follows mom. I slide on my jacket and a strand of hair falls from behind my ear. Oliver pushes it back behind my ear. We're closer than before. I stare into his green eyes as he stairs into my blue eyes. "I should go" I say. I turn around and walk out of the diner. **


	6. Episode 7: Revalations

**Episode 7: Revelations **

**Mom and I walk into my room. I'm showing her around the apartment. "And this is **_my_** room" I say. I hear the door shut and I turn around. She looks angry and she crosses her arms. "What?" I ask. **

"**Hailey, I want you to stay away from the Queens'. You working at Queen Industries is bad enough, I don't need you associating with them" she says. **

"**Speaking from experience? I saw the picture on Oliver's desk—of you and Mr. Queen" I say, sounding more defensive. **

"**I'm your mother, I don't need to explain myself to you" she says.**

"**When were you in Venice? And why were you with Mr. Queen?" I ask.**

"**Hailey, stop it. If you agree to stay away from the Queens' I'll tell you what you want to know" she says. Hmm do I want to know about my mom, or stay friends with Oliver? "Not going to happen" I say. **

"**I warned you" she says. **

"**Why are you acting like this?"**

"**Because you're being foolish" she says. **

"**Did you come here just to tell me that?" I ask, crossing my arms. **

"**Oh grow up." **

"**You're the adult!" I say. "And, by the way, this is my life. Not yours. Back off a little." Jenna walks in and stops when she sees the look on my face. "Uh, mom, I can hear you guys from the living room" she says. Mom turns around and pulls Jenna out of the room and shuts the door behind her. Typical. Mom has always been very controlling when it comes to me. Where this, where that. Do this, don't do that. And now she's gone completely off the deep end. Of course, me standing here complaining about it won't change squat. I sigh and walk into the bathroom. I shower and brush my hair out. I look at the bathroom wall-clock. Kern, it's already seven! I quickly run to my dresser. I change into a lavender long sleeved blouse, a black business skirt that stops at the knees, and black heels. I grab my jacket and purse and walk into the living room. "I'm off to work!" I shout. I walk to the door and open it. **_Not that they care_**, I think. I walk out and shut the door. I walk down the hallway and down the stairs to the lobby. I wave to the desk lady and she waves back. I walk outside and through the parking lot to the rental car. **

**I drive through Star City to downtown. I park along the busy street and cross the road to the Queen industries building. I walk up the outside stairs and in through the glass, spinning doors. I walk a few feet and turn holding up my badge to the security guard as I walk by. He nods and gives a thumbs up as he types on his computer. I keep walking past the open hall to the elevators. I walk up to the first elevator and press up. I step back a few times. **_Ding!_** The elevators open and a weird computer voice says, "Going up." I walk in the elevator and press the level 10 button. The doors are about to close then a hand stops the doors and they open again. One of my Computer geek co-workers steps in and smiles. "Good morning, Hailey" he says, pressing 10. **

"**Morning Frank," I reply. "How are the stocks holding?" I really don't want to know. But unfortunately it's my job to know. "They're holding, but I think you should take a look at the accounts." **

"**Does it look like I need to set up another meeting?"**

"**Yeah" he says, sighing. I sigh as the doors open on 6. A girl whose desk is next to mine walks in. "Going to ten?" she asks. I nod. She stands between Frank and I as the doors close. She turns to me and says, "Yesterday you wanted a print-out of the accounts from the 3% donors. They have been put on your desk and stacked in order from one to three hundred."**

"**Great, thank you Wendy" I say. She nods and turns back toward the doors. Finally, it stops at 10 and the doors open. Frank, Wendy, and then I walk out of the elevator. The tenth floor is filled with the "Smart People" of Queen Industries. The nerds, the ones that wouldn't fit on level 11. The level is green themed—as is all of the building. And filled with cubicles and small offices. My cubicle is in the third row. I walk in to the cubicle and sit in my office chair. I roll forward to the desk and sign in to the computer. I see the stack of papers to my left on the desk. "I have the account review" I turn in my chair and see Frank holding out a piece of paper. I take the paper and say thank you. He nods and scurries off to his desk. "Coffee?" the coffee cart stops by my cubicle. "Yes please" I say. The attendant hands me a green mug with steam coming from it. "Thank you, have a nice day" I say. **

"**Have a nice day" he replies, as he continues to stroll down the aisle. I turn back to the desk and sip my coffee. I look at the Account Review. I sigh. I set it to the right of the computer and turn to the stack of three hundred accounts. I sigh. **

**An hour or so later and I have finished filing the accounts. I print out the final Account statement and grab it off the printer. I put it and a few other statements in a file folder. I stand and push in my chair. I walk out of my cubicle and to the elevator. I press up and wait for the elevator. **_Ding!_** The doors open and I step in. I press the highest floor and the doors close. About three minutes later the doors open. I walk out of the elevator and to the right down the hall. I walk a few feet and stop at a green glass door. I open the door and walk in. it's a big, open office with a green motif. Oliver Queen, the owner of the office, is on the phone having a very interesting conversation behind the desk by the wall. He glances over at me and ends the call. He sets the phone on the desk and walks around the desk. He gives me a questioning look. "These are all of the two thousand-twelve Account summaries" I say. I give him the file folder and he looks through it. I turn and start to walk out. "Hailey" he says. I turn around. "Yeah?" I ask. **

"**I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" he asks. **

"**Well, my family is visiting me this week. Unless you would want to come over to my place" I say. He nods. "Yeah, that's fine" he says, smiling. **

"**Is eight fine?" I ask. **

"**Yeah, eight is great." **

"**Okay, see you then" I say. I turn and walk out of the office. **

**After I'm done for the day, I ride the elevator down to the main floor. I walk past the guard and he waves. I wave back. I walk out and down the stairs to the rental car. I get in and drive to the hotel. I park and get out. I grab my purse from the passenger seat and and shut the door. I walk inside and wave at the desk lady as I walk by to the stairs. I walk up the stairs and down the hall to the apartment. I dig my keys out of my purse and unlock the door. I open the door and walk inside. I shut the door behind me. "I'm home!" I shout. I walk to my room and put my purse and jacket on the dresser. I change into a red dress with white polka dots. Its strap come up and wrap around my neck not touching the back of the dress. The chest to the waist is tight but from the waist down it's free-flowing. I slide on my red flats and walk out into the living room. I walk to mom sitting on the couch reading a book. "Um, mom?"**

"**Yes?" she asks. **

"**Someone is coming over for dinner tonight" I reply.**

"**Okay" she says, firmly. I walk into the hallway and walk to the right and around a corner into the small kitchen/dining room. I get out my grandma's old cook book and find an appealing recipe. **

**After I put the casserole in the oven I clean up the kitchen and set the table. "Jenna!" I call for her. I hear the bedroom door open and her stomping down the hall. She walks in and huffs as she crosses her arms. "What?" she asks, with attitude. **

"**We're having a guest tonight."**

"**Who? Is it a guy?" she asks, with a smirk. **

"**Yes, Oliver Queen is joining us" I say, finishing the flower arrangement. She gasps. "What? Oliver Queen is coming and you didn't give me time to change?!" she shrieks. I roll my eyes and laugh. She runs out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. **_Beep, beep!_** The oven timer goes off. "Mom, Jenna, time for dinner!" I shout. I take the casserole out of the oven and set it on the table. Mom walks in and sits down on the left side of the table. Jenna walks in wearing a pink shimmery shirt and a black sparkly skirt. She sits opposite of mom. I hear a knock at the door. I walk down the hall and to the door. I open the door. Oliver smile and holds up roses. "For you" he says, giving me the roses. **

"**Thank you. They're beautiful" I say. I step aside and let him in. I shut the door behind him. I motion for him to follow and I walk down the hall and into the kitchen. "The guest is here" I say. Jenna perks up and mom doesn't bother reacting. I put the roses on the kitchen counter and walk to the table. Mom looks up and sees Oliver. "Hello, Mrs. Olsen" he says. **

"**Oliver" she regards him. I sit at the head of the table and Oliver sits opposite me. **

**Dinner was awkward. Mom was ignoring Oliver the whole time and Jenna couldn't stop talking to him. After dinner Mom and Jenna go to their room and I walk with Oliver to the door. "I'm really sorry about mom being so rude and Jenna prying like that" I say. **

"**It's alright. I actually enjoyed it" he says. We look into each other's eyes. He steps closer. He so much closer now, almost close enough to touch. He puts his hand on my left cheek and slowly leans in. then his soft lips melt with mine making my stomach twist with nervousness. I hear a gasp and quickly back up. Jenna starts laughing as she walks to the kitchen. I turn to Oliver. "Goodnight, Oliver" I say. **

"**Goodnight" he says. I open the door and he walks out. **


	7. Episode 8: Secrets

**Episode 8: Secrets**

**How many people do you know with troubled pasts? I bet that you're friend's troubled past isn't as bad as my mother's past. **

**I always keep a family photo in my purse.** **But I can't find it. I've been searching through it all day. "Where are you, you stupid?" I say. I dig through the purse one more time and come up empty. "Dang it!" I shout. I drop my purse on my bed and walk down the steps. I walk out of my room and let the door shut on its own so it sounds louder. I walk to the couch where mom is sitting, reading her stupid book. "What is it this time?" mom asks, lowering her book. **

"**My family photo, where is it?" I ask. **

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I know you took it! What did it have some top secret information on it or something, so you had to take it for 'my protection'?" I ask, defensively. **

"**You dare interrogate me?" she stands and slams her book on the couch. "I am your mother and I can do what I please. I don't need to ask you first." **

"**What about the picture of grandma that went missing? Where did that picture go? Am I just imagining it?" I ask. I can see the fire starting in her eyes. "There are a lot of things you don't know and don't need to know" she says, firmly. **

"**Just tell me already! I'm old enough to know now. I can handle it. You don't have to go stealing my pictures."**

"**My family has always been very…difficult. You wouldn't understand." **

"**What happened to grandma?" I ask. **

"**I come from a long line of very Evil people, Hailey. Your grandfather's grandfather your grandmother…even your aunt Heather. And don't get me started on your grandfather."**

"**Who was he?"**

"**He…was the Joker. And your grandmother was Harley Quinn. I, when old enough, started being Harley Quinn only on the hero side." She says, glancing around the room. **

"**All this time…all this time you lied to me. Is grandma even dead?"**

"**No. I haven't been able to track her down yet" she says. **

"**Can I have my pictures back?" I ask. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the pictures. She holds them out to me. I take them and put them in my pocket. "Anything else I should know?" I ask. **

"**Not yet" she says, with a sly smile. She turns and walks to her room. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, I know really short chapter. But the next chapter makes up for it ;)**

**-BarnCat23 **


	8. Episode 9: (The title is too long)

**Episode 9: "Being a Hero is not seeking revenge for the past or dwelling on mistakes"**

**Knowing what I know now, I walk back into my room. I get my laptop from my dresser and sit on the purple couch by the window—technically it's a wall, but who cares. I pull the picture of grandma from my pocket as the laptop turns on. Now that I know grandma's out there I can start looking. I've always had my suspicions but this is proof. Sort of. I search her name on Bing. Over 3,000 results come up. And they're all about her and The Joker. There's nothing about her life or what happened to her.**

**A link says, 'Harlene Quinzel psychiatrist'. I click on it and a story comes up with a picture of ten or so people in lab coats. I recognize her right away. She looked just like mom. In fact, it's unnerving how alike they look. "Harlene Quinzel is the new psychiatrist at Arkum Asylum," I say aloud. "Along with Howard Houghs and Ben Kelly." The names sound familiar…wait a minute. Howard **_Houghs_**. I knew him; he was my science teacher in 5****th**** grade. There's a link in the story. I click on it and an information file on something called Cadmus Labs comes up. I did a school paper on Cadmus Labs last year. They're famous for genetic engineering.**

**If someone was cloned by Cadmus, then they could play it like they were dead and choose a whole new name for themselves. "If I was cloned where would I go?" I ask myself. I think for a few minutes. Then it hits me: if I was cloned I'd go home. She must be in Gotham City. Well maybe not, but it's still a possibility. I close my laptop and stuff it into my laptop bag and sling it over my shoulder. I slide my feet into my boots and walk out of my room. "Mom, I'm going out!" I shout. I walk out of the room and shut the door. I run down the stairs and out to my rental car. I sit in the driver's seat and shut the door. "I have really got to get a new car" I say. I pull the keys from my pocket and start it. **

**I don't really know the way into Gotham so I just follow the road signs. I drive into Gotham within an hour. I follow the street signs to my mother's old house. I pull up outside and park at the bottom of the drive way. I turn off the car and slide the keys into my pocket. I pull on my jacket and get out. I shut the door as I look in one of the windows. The lights are on inside. I thought the electricity was cut from this place a long time ago. I walk up to the porch steps. I walk up the steps onto the porch to the door. I knock three times. I hear a lock turning and the door opens. A woman with black hair and glasses opens the door. "Who are you?" she asks. Her voice sounds older than she looks. "My name is Hailey Olsen. I'm looking for someone," I hold up the picture of grandma. "She's my grandmother." The woman looks closely at the picture. She shakes her head. "Nope, haven't seen her. Sorry" she says. **

"**What's your name?" I ask. **

"**Josie Kennedy" she says. **

"**Mind if I take a picture? I need to keep track of who I've talked to" I say. She nods and I pull out my phone. I snap a picture. "Thank you. Have a nice day" I say. I turn and walk to the car. Something seems odd about a woman living in a condemned house. I'll keep her on my list of suspects. I sit in the car and write her name on a list I wrote on my note pad. The next place to check is…wait. I don't have another place. This is it. Except maybe Star Labs. They also have a hand in cloning people. I turn on the car and drive through Gotham. **

**An hour later I park outside Star Labs. I get out and walk inside. The walls and floor are white and there's a white desk in the center. A woman with short, blonde hair in a white dress sits behind it. I walk up to the desk. "Can I help you?" the woman asks. **

"**If, say, I wanted to be cloned. Who would I talk to?" I ask, hinting with my eyebrows. She smirks and types on the computer in front of her. "Dr. Holder's office is just down the hall" she says. **

"**Thank you" I say. I walk down the hallway—the only one in here—and stop at a door with no windows at the end. I knock. The door opens. I walk in the office and the door slides shut. It's a small white office with a desk and a chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. "Please, take a seat" I hear someone say. I cautiously sit in one of the chairs. "So, how can I help you?" **

"**Um, I need information on someone you cloned…Harlene Quinzel" I say. I hear a chuckle. "I have a list of three names. You must decide which one is her, but I'll give you the list none of the less." A man in a lab coat walks in from another room and holds out a piece of paper. I take it and look at the names. "Sara Whitney, Jamie Johnson, Josie Kennedy…Josie? I just" I look around and he's gone. I take the list and run out of the building to the rental car. I get in and shut the door. **

**I drive back through Gotham to my mother's old house. I get out and shut the door. I run up to the door and knock quickly. The door opens and Josie looks confused. "I thought you were already here" she says. **

"**I knew there was something off about you when I first came. And now I know it's you" I say. She steps back and opens the door. **


	9. Episode 10: The Reunion

**Episode 10: The Reunion **

**I hesitantly walk inside and she shuts the door behind me. The inside looks brand new. The walls are whole and the floor is carpeted. The living room is small with a couch and a coffee table. To the left there are wood stairs leading up to a hallway. "Please, sit" she says, as she walks past me. I slowly walk to the couch and sit. She walks past the couch into the kitchen. **

**A few minutes later she comes out with a tray of two tea cups and a tea pot. She sets it on the table and sits in a chair across from the couch. She pours tea into a cup and sets it in front of me and she fills the other cup. "So, what brings you here?" she asks, slowly. **

"**You" I say. **

"**And who am I to you?" she asks. **

"**Well, you could either be a **_really_** creepy girl or my grandmother." She laughs. She sits up straight. She reaches up and pulls off a wig. Her blonde hair drops down past her shoulders. She takes off her glasses and peels off a layer of skin on her face. Her lips are red and her face has multiple wrinkles. "Well, you found me. Now what do you want?" she asks.**

"**I want you to come to Star City with me. If anything just for a day or two. But long enough to see mom, your daughter." **

"**Which daughter?" she asks, curiously. **

"**Alexandra" I say. She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. She looks elsewhere. She puts her hand down. "You're Alexandra's daughter?" she asks, looking at me. I nod. "Who is your father?" she asks. **

"**Jimmie Olsen" I say. She starts to laugh. "I never thought Alexandra would settle down. Not after what her father did or what she thought he did. Especially not with a photographer" she says. **

"**I have a cousin, too. His name is Noah" I say. **

"**Heather married also?" she asks. I nod. "So about going to Star City…"**

"**I won't go long. But before we go I need to speak with someone" she says. **

"**Who?" I ask. **

"**He's my gardener" she says. She stands and sets her cup on the table. I stand. "I'll get my things" she says. She walks up the stairs and around the corner. I hear a knock on the door. "Would you get that, dear?" she asks, from upstairs. I walk to the door and open it. A guy who looks to be a little older than me with dark brown hair stands at the door. "Hi, is Mrs. Kennedy here?" he asks. **

"**It depends…who's asking?" he smiles and chuckles. "Josh Kennedy, I live down the street. I'm her gardener" he says. **

"**Oh. She's upstairs, but you're welcome to wait" I say. I open the door and he walks inside. I run to the bottom of the stairs. "Josh Kennedy is here" I shout up the stairs. I turn around. "So, what's your name?" he asks. **

"**Hailey-Louise, I'm Mrs. Kennedy's granddaughter" I say. **

"**I've never seen you here before."**

"**That's because she's only here to pick me up" grandma says. I turn around as she passes me. I turn back around. "She should visit more often" he says. I feel my face get hot and I can't help the smile that crawls onto my face. Grandma scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Well, come on then, no sense wasting time flirting" she says. She turns and walks outside. Josh and I walk to the door at the same time. He gestures for me to go first, so I do.**

**As I step down the steps I slip. Josh jumps forward and catches me before I hit the ground. "Careful there" he says. I'm probably closer than I should be but I don't care. There's something about him that's so…alluring. "Thank you" I say, as he lets go. I walk to the driver's side of the car and wave as I open the door. He waves as I get in. I shut the door and strap on my seat belt. **

**We drive to Star City just in time for diner. I park the car and turn it off. I open my door and get out. Grandma does the same. I lead the way up the stairs and to the apartment. I unlock the door and open it. "Mom, I'm home. I brought a guest" I shout. Grandma walks inside as I pull the keys out of the door. I shut the door. Mom walks into the living room and sees grandma. "Mom?" she says, in disbelief. **

"**Hello, Alexandra" grandma says. Mom rushes forward and hugs grandma. "I'd love to stay and chat, but it smells like someone left Jenna in charge of cooking diner" I say. I walk to the kitchen and see Jenna trying her best to make diner. A boiling pot is on the stove, the kitchen is in disarray, and she's looks very flustered. "Jenna, why don't I make diner and you go see grandma?" I ask. She turns around with confusion on her face. "Grandma?" she asks. **

"**Brought her all the way from Gotham City" I say. She shrugs her shoulders and walks into the living room. I spend the next hour or so cleaning up her mess in the kitchen. Then I spend another thirty to forty-five minutes making diner. We eat and talk for a while in the living room. "Sorry, guys, but I have to work tomorrow so I have to go to bed." I excuse myself from the party and walk into my room. **


	10. Episode 11: The Breakup

**Episode 11: The Breakup **

**Music is playing in the background. I don't know which song but I don't really care. Unfortunately I have to be here instead of in Star City. Oh and by the way 'Here' is a small Motor Shop in Gotham City. My uncle Jason wants me to pick up a part for him that he ordered while I'm in town. I've just been waiting here at the front desk for ten minutes ringing they're little gold bell on the counter. I sigh and look around the room. It's very small—only enough room for this front desk and a few chairs. **

**Finally someone opens the door behind the counter and walks up to the counter. "Just can't stay away, huh?" I look again at the person and it's Josh. "You work here?" I ask. **

"**Yeah, why else would I be on this side of the counter?" he says, sarcastically. **

"**Anyway, I'm here to pick up a part that was ordered a week ago" I say. He looks around and then picks up a stack of papers and looks through them. "Did someone leave a name?" he asks. **

"**It should be under Knight" I say. **

"**Yep, right here. I'll go get it" he says. He drops the papers on the desk and turns around. He walks through the door and shuts it. A few seconds later he walks back out with a small white box. "Here you go" he says, handing me the box. **

"**Thank you" I say. **

"**I'll see you around" he says. I nod and turn around. I start to walk out. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Josh asks. I stop and turn around. "Yeah, I do" I say. **

"**He's a lucky guy" he says. I turn and walk out of the shop. I walk to the rental car and get in. I put the part on the passenger seat and dig the keys out if my purse. I stick the key in the ignition and turn on the car. I stop what I'm doing when I hear a ticking. My eyes go wide and I quickly get out of the car. The car explodes and the force makes me hit the ground. Car alarms blare as I sit up. I see what used to be my rental car, now burning. People run out of the shop to see what happened. "Are you okay?" someone kneels beside me. I look up and see it's Josh. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. But my car isn't" I say. He chuckles and helps me to my feet. Thankfully my cell phone is in my pocket instead of in the car. So I can call someone to pick me up. I pull out my cell phone and dial Oliver's number. I put the phone up to my ear and wait. "Hey, what's up?" he asks. **

"**My car's ashes" I say. **

"**What happened?" he asks. **

"**My car exploded. Thankfully I got out before it did. Could you come pick me up?" I ask.**

"**Yeah, where are you?"**

"**Gotham City. It's a place called Small Motors Body Shop" I say. **

"**I'll be there soon" he says. **

"**Thanks" I say. I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. "Your boyfriend?" Josh asks.**

"**Yep. My boyfriend" I say. **

**I sit on the side of the road and wait for Oliver. A few minutes later a green motorcycle pulls up and stops in front of me. The guy on it takes off his helmet and it's Oliver. "You needed a lift?" he asks. I nod and stand up. "Hop on" he says. I get on behind him and he hands me another helmet. He puts on his helmet and I put on mine. "Hold on" he says. I put my feet up and put my arms around his waist. **

**We stop in front of the hotel. I take off the helmet and get off. He takes off his helmet and takes mine. "Thanks for the lift" I say. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me forward. We lean toward each other and kiss. I step back. "I should probably get up there. Mom's probably freaking out" I say. **

"**I'll see you later" he says. He puts on his helmet and speeds away. I quickly walk up to the apartment and unlock the door. I open the door and walk inside. "What happened?!" mom asks. I shut the door. "My car exploded" I say. **

"**It exploded?!" she asks. I nod. She sighs loudly. "Are you okay puddin'?" Grandma asks. I nod. "I'm fine" I say. **

"**How did you get here?" she asks. **

"**I got a ride with Oliver" I say. Mom scoffs. "A Queen" she mutters, as she walks into the kitchen. **

"**Don't listen to her puddin'. Why don't you go get cleaned up and get ready for your date" Grandma says. **

"**Grandma, it's not a date. It's a fundraiser for the children's hospital" I say. I walk to my room and shut the door. I shower and change into a red dress that's tight until the waist then it's free-flowing. I put on my yellow heels and my makeup. I dry my hair and brush it out so it's straight. I put a yellow clip in my hair and and grab my black jacket and purse. I walk into the living room and Grandma gasps. "Oh, my little girl, you look so beautiful!" she says. **

"**Thank you" I say. **

"**If you're still single by the time you're thirty I will be truly surprised" she says. She turns and walks into the bedroom. I walk to the front door. "I'm leaving" I shout. I walk out and shut the door. I walk down the stairs and through the lobby. I walk outside as a limo pulls up. Oliver steps out and holds the door open for me. "You look great" he says. **

"**Thank you" I say, getting in. I slide to the other side and Oliver gets in and shuts the door. The car starts moving. About fifteen minutes later we arrive at the club that's hosting the fundraiser. The driver gets out and opens my door. He helps me out. "Thank you" I say. He smiles and shuts the door. Oliver walks around the car. "Shall we?" he asks, motioning to the door. I nod and we walk inside. There is some music blasting and cameras flashing but other than that it's a great place. We talk to some of the investors and some of Oliver's friends. **

**Oliver excuses himself from the conversation and disappears. I walk around and say hi to people I have no idea who they are. I walk around aimlessly for a while, and then I see Oliver…kissing another girl. The girl looks at me making Oliver look and I turn and walk out. **


	11. Episode 12: I Wish I Could Believe You

**Episode 12: I Wish I could Believe you**

**I've never told anyone this…but, Harlequin and it's sequel are adaptations of a dream I had years ago as a child. And this episode was in the dream I had, so bear with me on this. It was fuzzy so it might not make sense. And I know it seems really boring at the moment, but let the story take it's course and soon I PROMISE will be some action! Don't forget to Review!  
-BarnCat23 **

**Episode Playlist:  
Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I put on my jacket and walk outside the club. I hear the door open and close behind me as I walk toward the road. "Hailey, wait," Oliver says. "Let me explain." I quickly turn and stop walking. "What is there to explain?!" I ask. **

"**It isn't what you think" he says. **

"**It's not what I think, Oliver? I'll tell you what I used to think…that you were actually worth my time. But I guess I was wrong" I say. I turn and keep walking. "Hailey stop" he says, grabbing my arm. I rip my arm out of his hand. "What else is there to say?" I ask. **

"_She_** kissed **_me_**" he says. I roll my eyes that are starting to fill with tears. "You're really going to try and pull that?" I ask.**

"**You have to believe me, Hailey" he says. **

"**I wish I could, Oliver" I say. I keep walking toward the road. "Where are you going?" he asks. **

"**Home" I say. **

"**At least let me drive you" he says. **

"**No" I say. **

"**So you're going to walk?" he asks. **

"**Just leave me alone" I say. I walk up the side walk through Star City to the hotel. It's about a two mile walk so I took off my shoes. I walk through the lobby and up the stairs. I walk down the hallway and stop at my door. I sigh and unlock the door. It takes me a few minutes because my hands are a little shaky. I quietly walk inside and shut the door. I walk to my room and shut the door behind me. I change into a yellow sweat shirt and red shorts. I turn off my cell phone and set it on the desk. I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I ask. **

"**It's Granma" she says. **

"**Come in" I say. The door slowly opens and Grandma walks in. "Why are you back so early?" she asks, shutting the door. **

"**I saw Oliver…kissing some girl" I say.**

"**Did you give him a chance to explain?" she asks. **

"**No. what is there to explain? He was with me; he kissed another girl; that relationship is over. Done" I say.**

"**Oh Puddin'," she says. "Come sit with Grandma." She walks over to the purple couch in the corner and sits down. I walk over to the couch and plop down next to her. She puts her right arm around my shoulders. "Sweetie, I told this exact same thing to your mother when she was just a year or so younger than you: Love isn't easy, Love isn't something we can change, and Love isn't something bad. Love is a beautiful thing, Hailey. And sometimes we lose sight of that beauty and fall away from it. But we can always come back because when you close the door, Love opens it right back up. Don't give up just yet, puddin'" she says. **

"**I should've listened to mom—and don't you dare tell her I said that. He's nothing but a Play Boy that doesn't make commitments. There is probably someone much better than him out there waiting for me" I say. She sighs. Just think about it, okay?" she asks. I nod. She stands and walks to the door. She turns around and looks at me. "You know what; I think that boy Josh is available. I'm sure I could talk to him." **

"**Uh, no thank you Grandma" I say. **

"**Alright. If you insist" she says, walking out of the room. I get up and crawl into my bed and shut off the light. **

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_** I slowly open my eyes and sit up. I shut off my alarm and walk down the steps of my bed. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light. I shower and dry my hair. While I brush out my hair, I think about what Grandma said. I'm going to quit the intern job and find something else. I can't be going cold turkey on Oliver while talking to him about stocks. I'll have to get a newspaper and check the listings. I change into dark blue jeans, a white blouse, and black boots. I put on my red leather jacket and slide my phone into my pocket. I walk out of my room and shut the door. **

**I walk to the door and walk out into the hall. I shut the door and lock it with my keys. I put my keys in my pocket as I walk down the stairs. I walk through the lobby and outside. A lime green Mustang pulls up in front of the hotel. The door opens and Noah steps out. "What are you doing here?" I ask, walking toward him. **

"**What I can't visit my cousin?" he jokes. We hug for a minute then he asks, "So how's the job going?" **

"**I'm gonna quit. It's just not working out" I reply. **

"**That Straws" he says.**

"**Yeah, it does. But I'm going to try and find something else to do instead" I say. **

"**Like what?" he asks. **

"**I don't know. I haven't looked yet" I reply. He laughs. "In other words, you're still not 100% sure that's what you want to do" he says. I roll my eyes. "My car blew up last weekend," his eyes widen, "It's a really long story. But I was wondering if you could give me a lift to Queen Industries?" he nods. "Sure, hop in" he says. We get in his car and he drives me into Star City. **

**His stops on the side of the road in front of the Queen Industries building. "I'll just be a minute" I say. He nods and I get out of the car. I shut the door and walk inside. I show my badge to the security guard and he waves me through. I walk to the elevators and press the up button. I wait a minute then the doors open and I step inside. I press the button for level 10 and the doors close. I wait while the elevator ascends. The elevator stops and the doors open, so I walk out on level 10. I turn left and walk to the supervisor's office. The door's open so I stand in the doorway and knock on the door frame. He turns around in his spinning chair and looks at me. "What do you need?" he asks. **

"**To quit" I say. **

"**Why are you quitting?" he asks. **

"**A personal thing. it just won't work out so I'll have to find something more in my range" I say. He nods and types on his computer. "You'll be out of the system by tomorrow and you last pay will be in the mail by Monday" he says.**

"**Thank you" I nod. I turn and walk down to the elevator. I press the down floor button and wait. The doors open and I step inside. **

**I walk outside and get in Noah's car. "How'd it go?" he asks. **

"**As good as quitting can get. So what do you plan on doing while you're in town?" I ask. **

"**I'll probably see mom then be off" he says, starting the car. We drive through Star City to the Hotel outside of town. We park in the parking lot then walk inside. We walk through the lobby and up the stairs. We walk down the hallway to the door of the apartment. I dig in the purse and grab the keys. I push in the key as I hear footsteps of someone walking in the hallway. "You haven't returned my calls, or texts, or emails" I hear someone say. I look up and to the right. My heart skips a beat. "I told you to leave me alone, Oliver" I say. **

"**I need to talk to you" he says. **

"**Leave me alone" I say. He puts his hand on the door to stop me from opening it. "I think it would be best if you just walked away" Noah says. Noah step in between me and Oliver. "And you are?" Oliver asks. **

"**Her cousin. Now go home" he demands. **

"**And what if I say no?" Oliver asks. **

"**Then I'll have to 'Take Care' of you" Noah replies. **

"**Guys don't" I say. **

"**Stay out of it Hailey" Noah says. **

"**Isn't this about me here," I sigh. "What is it with men and fighting?" while I mumble to myself, Noah punches Oliver in the jaw area. "Noah!" I shout. The door opens and mom steps out. "What is going on here?" she asks, looking at Noah and Oliver. **

"**Oliver was just leaving" Noah says. **

"**Oh was i?" Oliver asks, standing up and stepping forward. **

"**Yeah, you were" Noah replies. Oliver pushes Noah's chest and Noah pushes back. Mom rolls her eyes and steps in between them. "Oliver, you lay one more hand on any of my spouses and I will through you out my window, am I understood?" she asks him. He nods slowly. "Then go home" she says. Oliver hesitantly turns around and walks back down the hall. **


	12. Episode 13: Here Comes the Arrow?

**Episode 13: Here Comes the…Arrow?**

**This morning I decided to look through the paper for new job listings. I sit on my purple couch and flip through the pages until I find the job section. "Hmm," I say. "Clerk needed for indoor Archery Range…that could work." I write down the phone number on the Ad on my red and yellow note pad. I set the paper down on the coffee table and walk to my dresser. I pick up my phone and dial the number. It rings for a minute then someone answers, "Star Indoor Archery, this is John, what can I do for you?" **

"**Hi, John, I'm calling about the job in the paper. Is it still available?" I ask. **

"**Um…yes it is. And it's only a cashier job, so no field experience necessary," he says. "If you are interested, you can come down at two when our manager gets back from lunch to apply." **

"**Okay, great, thanks I'll definitely be there" I say. **

"**Alrighty see you then" he says. I hang up and slip my phone into my pocket. I jump up and throw my hands in the air. "Take that, Telescope Manufacturers!" I shout, sarcastically. I pull on my brown fur boots and my leather jacket. I grab my purse and walk out of my bedroom. "Where you off to?" Jenna asks, jumping toward me and swinging her arms around. **

"**I've got a job thing at an indoor archery range" I say. **

"**Oh oh oh, can I go?!" she asks. **

"**Uh…I guess" I say, hesitantly. **

"**YE-E-ES!" she shouts. I sigh and roll my eyes. I walk to the front door and open it. I stop when I see Oliver with his hand up about to knock. "What do you want?" I ask. **

"**I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day" he says, putting his hand back at his side. **

"**Well you did. Now you can leave" I say. Jenna elbows me. I look at her angrily. She starts whistling and looking other places. I turn back to Oliver. "If you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be" I say, shoving past him. As I walk down the hall I hear him following. I turn around quickly and he stops really close to me. "What is with you? You're like some creepy stalker" I say. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I pull away and slap him. I turn around and walk through the door to the stairs. I hear the door open and close twice. I keep walking at a steady pace down the stairwell. "Hailey, please let me talk to you" Oliver says, from behind me. **

"**What is there to say?" I ask. **

"**I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault" he says. I laugh. "Oh so now when you kiss a girl it makes it her fault not yours?" I ask, sarcastically. I push through the door at the bottom of the stairs into the lobby. I wave to the girl at the desk and keep walking. "I didn't kiss **_her_**; **_She _**kissed me" he says. I scoff and walk out of the hotel into the parking lot. "You know, I actually thought a Queen could break the Playboy streak. But look where that got me," I say, gesturing to the parking lot with my arms. "Give me a SERIOUSLY good reason I should even **_think_** of giving you a second chance." I stop walking at my rental car and see Jenna running to catch up in a reflection on the car. I turn around and face Oliver. "I want to prove to you that I don't care about any other girl, Hailey. I just want you" he says, looking at me sympathetically. I unlock my car and open the driver door. "Please" he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off and get in the car. I shut the door as Jenna opens up the passenger side door and gets in. she shuts her door and I start the car. **

**We arrive at the Archery Range at 1:57pm. I shut off the car and get out. Jenna gets out and shuts her door as I grab my purse. I shut the door and we walk to the door. It's a small, orange and green building with glass doors. I open the door and Jenna walks inside. I follow her in. there's some music playing in the background and straight ahead is the archery range. To the left is a half circle desk painted green and orange with the Star Indoor Archery Range logo on the front. I walk to the desk and I hear the thud of arrows hitting their targets. Behind the desk, are bows ranging from compound to recurve and thousands of arrow heads mounted on the wall. A perky, brunette guy wearing a green and orange uniform walks in behind the desk. Hey guys, what can I get you?" he asks, in a mellow tone. **

"**I'm here for the job. I spoke with John on the phone" I say. **

"**Oh yeah, I'm John. The manager should be here soon. While you wait you guys could grab a couple bows and go shoot" he says. Jenna looks at me pleadingly. I sigh. "Okay. We'll take two bows and twenty arrows" I say. John nods and smiles as hits a few buttons on his register. He looks up at me. "Will it be Compound, Recurve, or Long bow?" he asks. **

"**Compound" Jenna says. **

"**I'll try Recurve" I say. He nods and gets the bows from the wall. He gives us the bows and hands us two Quivers with ten arrows each in them. "Thirty-five ninety-two" he says. I hand him my credit card and he scans it. I slide my card in my right pocket. "You guys have fun. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask" he says. I nod and Jenna says thank you. We turn and walk to a range. There are two glass walls, one on each side, and ten yards away is a big round target with a red bull's eye. "Here we go!" Jenna says, with her tounge out of the side of her mouth. She notches an arrow in her compound bow and pulls it back. "Ugh" she moans. She aims and let's go. The arrow hits the very edge of the right side of the target. "Ha!" I shout, laughing. **

"**Well, let's see you shoot Robin Hood" she jokes. I smile and notch an arrow in my green and orange bow. I pull it back to my jaw. It's a little hard but not much. I aim for the red and breathe in. I breathe out and let go. The arrow flies to the target and hits the corner of the red. I smirk and look at Jenna. Her jaw is almost touching the floor it's so open. I laugh loudly. They start playing "A Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow. Jenna and I start nodding with the music. We get out more arrows and shoot at the target at the same time. She misses completely, but I hit the red. "Oh, you little…" Jenna mumbles getting out another arrow. I laugh and get out another arrow as well. We shoot for another few minutes until the manager walks into the building. "You keep shooting I'll be right back" I say to Jenna. She nods and I put the bow down. I walk to the manager. "Excuse me?"**

"**Yes?" he asks. **

"**I'm here for the job opening" I say. **

"**Uh huh. What's your name?" he asks. **

"**Hailey Olsen" I say. **

"**And what's your work experience?" **

"**I worked at Queen Industries and last year I worked part time at McDonalds" I say. He thinks it over. "You're hired" he says. My eyes widen. "Really?!" I ask, excitedly. **

"**Yes. You'll start on Monday" he says, walking into his office then shutting the door. I quickly walk back to Jenna and say, "I got the job!" right as she lets go. The arrow hits the wall. "Awww, that was my last one!" she says, disappointed. I roll my eyes. "Time to go" I say. She sighs and picks up her quiver and puts all of her arrows in it. I do the same and we drop them off at the front desk. **

**I drop off Jenna at the hotel and drive to Gotham City with grandma. We pull up in front of her house (Mom's old rickety house) and I turn off the car. Grandma has put back on her wig and face mask. She gets out of the car and so do I. we shut our doors and walk up to the porch steps. "I was wondering when you'd get back" I hear a familiar voice from behind us. We turn around and see Josh smiling. Grandma and Josh hug. Then Josh looks at me. "Don't expect me to hug you" I say. He puts up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't" he says. Grandma walks up the steps and into her house. "So you and your boyfriend still together" he asks, sitting on the middle step. I sit beside him. "No" I say. **

"**What a fancy Queen boy ain't enough for you?" he asks, sarcastically. I chuckle. "Actually, I caught him kissing another girl" I say. He's suddenly very quiet. "Oh…sorry, I didn't know" he says. **

"**Yeah, well…I guess God thought it was time for a change" I say. He chuckles. "You know," he pulls something out of his left pocket. "I found this in the wreckage of your car." He holds out the part my Uncle wanted. I smile and take it. "Thank you, Josh" I say. **

"**Eh, no thanks needed" he says. **

"…**I should get home" I say. I stand up. "Why do you always do that?" he asks. I turn around. "Do what?" I ask. **

"**Right when we get close, you leave" he says. He stands up. "I don't know. I just haven't sorted out my feeling concerning you" I say. **

"**What does that mean?" he asks. **

"**That means I'm not ready for a new relationship and I'm trying to be nice about it" I say, getting frustrated. **

"**Don't be nice about it, don't sugar coat it, just tell me what you mean" he says. **

"**okay, fine! I'm really attracted to you but I don't want a relationship right now so I leave" I say angrily. He grins. "Now wasn't that easy?" he asks. I scoff and turn around. I walk to the car and open the door. "You are just the kind of people that infuriate me!" I shout. **

"**And you are a stuck up girl with no struggle or money concerns because you're practically rich. And those are the kind of girls that infuriate me!" he shouts. **

"**So then why even bother dating?!" I shout. **

"**See you never!" he shouts. I get in my car and slam the door. I drive back to the Hotel and walk up to my room. I shut and lock my door. I turn on the light and turn around. I freeze. "Time to suit up, kid." **


	13. Episode 14: A Nightmare Come to Life

**Episode 14: A Nightmare Come to Life**

**I step to the side and grab my small can of mace and spry the red adorned man standing in my room. He stumbles sideways into my dresser holding his eyes. "Who are you?!" I ask. **

"**Yep, you are definitely Alex's daughter" he mumbles. **

"**Who are you?!" I ask again. **

"**The name's Red Arrow. Why do you have Mace in your room?" he asks. **

"**For times like this. How did you get in here? Mom is going to kill you" I say.**

"**I'd like to see her try," he chuckles. "Anyway, like I said, Time to suit up Kid. You're about three months ahead of schedule." **

"**Wait, what schedule? What suit?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. He reaches into his red and black backpack and pulls out a black suit with a red stripe down each side. "This one" he states. He tosses it to me and I catch it. I shake my head. "No way" I say. **

"**Put it on, just to see if it fits, 'cause I had no idea what size to make it" he says. I roll my eyes. What could it hurt? I'm just trying it on. I'm not gonna go gallivanting around the city with it on. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I change into it and look at myself in the mirror. It has short sleeves and it's tight everywhere. Well, duh, it's made out of spandex. Anyway, it stops a foot or so above the knees, it's a one-piece, and it makes me look weird. If mom found out about this she'd kill me. No…she'd kill Red Arrow, and then she'd kill me. **

**I put my hair into a pony tail and leave my left side bangs out of it. I walk out into my room. He claps a few times. "Perfect, kid. Here's your mask" he says, holding out a red and black mask. I take it and hesitantly put it on. He hands me a pair of black boots with red souls. I slide them on, too. "There. Happy?" I ask. "Now can I take it off?" **

"**No. follow me" he says, walking to the window. He opens up one of the glass panels and throws a rope out and clips it to a black tie on the floor. "No, I am NOT going out the window" I say. **

"**Come one, have some fun, just this one time, and follow me" he says. I sigh and walk to the window. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "Hold on" he says. I put my arms around him and hold on tightly. Out the window we go, plummeting fast toward the ground. The rope stops a foot from the ground I let go and land on the sidewalk. Red Arrow drops next to me and walks to the side of the road by a red motorcycle. He gets on and says, "Hop on." **

"**Seriously, what is the point of this?" I ask. **

"**Just get on" he says. I sigh and get on behind him. He starts the motorcycle and we drive through Star City. **

**A little while later we arrive at the Queen Industries building. He turns off the motorcycle and I hop off. He gets off and turns toward me. "What are we doing here?" I ask. **

"**You'll see" he replies. He walks to the glass doors and swipes a red card on the wall next to the door and it opens. He motions for me to follow as he walks inside. I walk inside behind him and the door shuts. I follow him in the elevator to the top floor. We get out of the elevator and walk down the hallway to the green glass doors. "That's Oliver's Office" I say. He swipes his card on the wall and the doors unlock. He opens the door and we walk in. the lights are on and to the left there's a room that seems empty. **

**A few minutes later Green Arrow walks out of the little room. "You're late Roy" he says. **

"**Well, if little miss 'No' would have gotten her butt in gear we would've been here earlier" Red Arrow replies. **

"**Could someone please tell me what is going on?" I ask. They both look at me. Green Arrow looks at Red Arrow. "You didn't tell her?" he asks him. **

"**Tell me what?" I ask. **

"**I thought you were going to tell her" Red Arrow says. **

"**Why would you think that?" Green Arrow asks. **

"**Because you're the one wearing Green?" Red Arrow sarcastically points out. **

"**Hello?! Why am I here?!" I ask, loudly. **

"**Oliver's been kidnapped and I need all the help I can get to get him back" Green Arrow says. **

"**So why me?" I ask. **

"**You're a quality Archer, and you two dated for a while so I thought he might be of some importance to you" he says.**

"**Whoa, whoa wait…Harley Quinn Jr. and Oliver Queen Jr. dated?" Red Arrow says. He starts laughing. "Yeah, before he cheated on me" I say, crossing my arms. **

"**Oliver never said that" Green Arrow says. **

"**Of course he didn't. Anyway, who has him?" I ask. **

"**The Joker" he says. A shiver runs down my spine. "Great" I sigh. **

"**Yep, the old Joker is at it again" Red Arrow jokes. Green Arrow rolls his eyes. "I don't even have a weapon, and I don't know how to fight. My mother may have been a fighter and not used any weapons but I'm not her" I say. Green Arrow turns and walks into the little room. A minute later, he comes back out with a Black Recurve Bow and a black quiver with arrows in it. He holds them out to me. I hesitantly take them. "Now let's go, we don't have much time" Green Arrow says. **

"**Wait, we're going now?" I ask. **

"**We can't wait until tomorrow or any other date. The Joker is not one to mess with" Red Arrow says. I pull the quiver on and adjust the strap so it's tight. "I'm not ready for this. I've never fought with anyone in my life" I say. **

"**You'll be fine. Just point and shoot, keep your distance, and keep your identity a secret" Red Arrow says. **

"**We can call you Black Arrow so we don't say your real name" Green Arrow says. I sigh and follow Green and Red Arrow outside. **

**I had a strange feeling I was going to regret this…and I regret it. We all stand outside an old factory in Gotham City. Apparently it is The Joker's hide-out. "This is so stupid" I mumble quietly, as I follow them to the side of the building. Green Arrow takes a step back and points a cross bow looking thing at the roof. He pulls the trigger sending a grappling hook to the roof. It attaches to the roof and he gets pulled up to the roof. "Mom is SO going to kill me" I said. Red Arrow chuckled and pulled me close he shot his grappling hook up at the roof and it attached itself. We shoot up to the roof and we climb over the edge of the roof. We sneak across the roof and meet Green Arrow by a door. Red Arrow pulls something out of his pocket and kneels in front of the door. He starts picking the lock. I sighed and my breath shown in the air from the cold. He stands and opens the door. "After you" he whispers. I pull an arrow from my quiver as Green Arrow walked in the door. I notch the arrow into my bow and follow him. **

**We walk quickly and quietly down the small hallway that had railing to the right where it dropped off into an open room. We stop at the stairs and crouch down to spy. I look around the room and see The Joker, his purple suit looking more purple than usual, and Oliver tied to a chair in front of him. "What do you want?" Oliver manages to say through the blood coming from his mouth. They had obviously tortured him. "What do **_I_** want?" the Joker asks putting a hand on his chest. "I want to go on a nice vacation; maybe to the Bahamas,"-he looks at Oliver's stone cold face-"Oh wait, you mean what I want with **_you_**." His voice was playful and cruel at the same time. It creeps me out to know I'm related to that guy. The Joker paces around the room. "I want your daddy, was it it they call him? Oh yes! Green Arrow, to come and try to save you. That way I'll get Green Arrow and Green Arrow Junior. And Red Arrow shouldn't be a problem. Let's see…am I forgetting one? No, I got them all" The Joker says. He lets out his signature laugh, which sends a chill up my spine. "Okay, here's the plan: Red you go in as a distraction. Black, you untie Oliver and insure you both get out. And I will sneak up behind the Joker and take him out" Green Arrow says. I swallow hard and nod. "Red, you'll go then I'll count to three and Black will go in and so on" Green Arrow says. Red Arrow nods and walks behind us. I turn and watch him jump over the railing. **

"**Hey, Joker. How's it been?" Red Arrow's voice echoes through the empty room. I hear a commotion going on, then Green Arrow counts with his fingers. **_One_**…**_two_**…**_three_**. I stand, slide my bow onto my back like my quiver, and quietly walk down the stairs. I see The Joker and Red Arrow fighting off to the right, not paying attention to me. I run across the open space to Oliver and crouch behind the chair. I start to untie the knot. "Glad to see I've been replaced" Oliver says. **

"**I'm not your replacement" I says. **

"**Then what are you?" he asks. **

"**A fill-in" I say, pulling the rope off his hands. I stand and help Oliver stand. Green Arrow joins the party and does his "Surprise Attack". I help Oliver walk to the exit as he limps along. We walk out the big door in the front of the building and walk to the motorcycles on the street. "Stay here" I say. I leave Oliver by them and run back inside. A bunch of clown-dressed-goons had joined in to distract the Arrows from seeing The Joker leave. I run through the crowd and follow the Joker outside the back door. I pull my bow off and notch an arrow in it. I pull it back and aim it at the Joker. "Hands up, Joker" I say, firmly. He stops and turns around. "Hmm. I guess I miscounted. And who might you be?" he asks. **

"**Black Arrow" I say. **

"**That's Original" he scoffs. **

"**I'm not here to chat, so would you might cooperating?" I ask, sarcastically. **

"**Ooh"-he put his hands on his chest like he was in pain-"that hurt." I roll my eyes. "Why do you look familiar?" he asks, walking forward a bit. **

"**Don't play with me" I say. He snaps his fingers. "You must Green Arrow Jr.'s girlfriend! What's your name? oh, I remember! Hailey Olsen. I heard all about you in the newspaper. Quit a spread you had," he says. "Nice to see another relative turned to the wrong side." **

"**You know who I am?" I ask. **

"**I have…connections" he says. He steps closer and I shoot the dirt in front of his feet. I quickly notch another arrow in my bow. "I am not joking. I don't care if we're related"-I hear the door open and close-"I'm not going to listen to you" I say. **

"**Black Arrow, I can take it from here" Green Arrow says, standing next to me pulling an arrow back in his bow. I hesitantly put my arrow back in my quiver. I walk to the motorcycles where Red Arrow and Oliver are. Oliver crosses his arms and looks at Red Arrow. "So who's this?" he asks, nodding in my direction. Red Arrow looks at me. "You wanna tell him?" he asks. **

"**Not really" I say, crossing my arms and looking elsewhere. **

"**This is Black Arrow, or as you know her personally, Hailey-Louise Olsen" Red Arrow says. Oliver whips around and looks at me. "What? How long has this been going on?" he asks me. **

"**I don't know…three hours maybe" I say. **

"**Hailey, this is serious" he says.**

"_Oliver_**, I **_am_** being serious" I say, forcefully. Red Arrow just glances between us, probably having fun watching us argue. "You think I wanted to come down here and save **_your_** sorry behind? Well, I didn't, but I did anyway," I say. "Because you needed help. Next time I guess I'll just let you die if that's what you want." I turn around and walk the other way to just past the other motorcycle. I face away from them and cross my arms. Green Arrow walks out from around the corner as the Bat Wing lands on the grass by the street. Batman walks out and Green Arrow starts talking to him and pointing toward behind the building. **

**A while later Batman leads The Joker to the Bat Wing in some sort of restraint and Green Arrow walks to Red Arrow and Oliver. "Why the heck did you include her in this?" Oliver says, angrily. **

"**Oliver, quit being a jerk, and grow up" Green Arrow says. **

"**You've never been in my position" he counters. **

"**Right, because I married another hero Einstein" Green Arrow says. I chuckle and walk to Red Arrow by his motorcycle. "Can I ride with you?" I ask. He nods and gets on his motorcycle. I put my bow across my back and get on behind him. Green Arrow gets on his bike and Oliver get on behind him. We speed through Gotham City to Star City. We stop on the side of the road outside the Queen Industries building. We get off the bikes and walk inside. We walk to the elevators and wait for them to open. The doors open and we all step inside, Oliver and I on opposite sides. We ride to the top floor and get out. We walk to Oliver's office and walk inside. Red Arrow locks the door behind us, Green Arrow walks into the small room to the left, Oliver sits on the desk, and I walk into the small room. "Do you have like a first aid kit or something?" I ask Green Arrow. He nods and hands me a small red box. "Thanks" I say. I walk out of the room and stand next to Oliver facing the desk. I set the box on the desk and open it. I pull out a Break-It-And-It-Freezes ice pack and break it. "Here" I say, handing it to Oliver. He takes it and holds it to his purple jaw. **

**I get out a medicine tube and small bandage. I reach up and spread some medicine on a cut on Oliver's forehead. I unwrap the bandage and put it on the cut. Red Arrow walks into the small room with Green Arrow, leaving us alone. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, Hailey. It's just…I don't want you getting hurt. This job is **_so_** dangerous anything could happen" Oliver says. I pull off my mask and set it on the desk. "I know, Oliver" I say. I close the lid on the box and Oliver tilts my head up with his free hand. Our eyes meet. "Oliver" I attempt to say something to stop him, but he slowly leans forward and softly kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I'm being so stupid right now. I'm supposed to be going cold turkey…and I'm kissing him back! I'm an idiot (That's obvious). **

**We pull away enough to see each other's faces. "Don't think this means I trust you yet" I say. He smiles and kisses me again. The kiss intensifies as the seconds pass. He puts an arm around my waist pulling me closer. "Well…**_I_** certainly did not expect that one!" Red Arrow says, jokingly. I pull away and glare at Red Arrow. "Shut up, Red" I say. **

"**You here that? Red! That means she's planning on staying in the Bizz" Red Arrow says. He walks back into the small room and I turn back to Oliver. He raises an eyebrow. "I was thinking about it…but I don't think I will" I say. **

"**Well, whatever you choose, I'll have your back" he says. I smile. "Really?" I ask. **

"**Yeah" he says, pulling me close again. **

"**Thanks" I say. My hip starts vibrating. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see mom is calling. I put a finger to my lips and Oliver nods. I press answer. "Hey, mom," I say. "What's up?" **

"**Hailey-Louise Hope Olsen, where are you?!" mom says, angrily. I cover to mouth speaker. "She used my middle name…that's never a good thing" I whisper. Oliver chuckles and I put my hand down. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm with Oliver" I say. **

"**I'm going to kill that boy," she says, her voice slightly relaxing. "You better be home in less than two hours. I don't want you staying out at night **_Especially_** with Oliver." **

"**Yeah. I'll be home soon. I promise" I say. **

"**Good. I'll see you when you get home" she says.**

"**See ya" I reply. I hit end call and slide my phone into my pocket. "I have to get home before mom has a heart attack" I say. I look down at my outfit. "How am I supposed to walk in the front door wearing this?" I ask. **

"**You don't. use the window" he says. I look up at him. "What is with you Arrow guys and using windows?" I ask, jokingly. I grab my mask and turn around. I start to walk toward the door when Green Arrow steps in front of me. "Hailey…do you want to stay on as an Arrow?" he asks, sounding really serious. **

"**Um…Can I think about it?" I ask. **

"**Yeah, just think about it okay?" he says. I nod and walk out of the office. **


	14. I'm Back!

Hey guys, I'm back!  
So, **Arrow** will end in the next chapter. But I have a poll on my page to vote for a **sequel**, I already have a name for it and have written half of the first chapter! Here is the preview to help you decide:

Preview for "Love's Inferno", coming in November  
(If you guys vote to upload it)

**Living with my mother has proven to be one of** _the_ **worst decisions I've ever made. All we ever do is fight and we never can agree on anything—even just to disagree.  
I guess that's why I'm running away. Running down an alley, in the dead of night, when hardly anyone is on the streets.  
I stop at the end, catching my breath. My heart beats in my chest and adrenaline courses through my veins. My hot breath catches on the cold air, fogging like crazy. It lets me no I'm still alive, breathing and **_alive_**. This isn't a dream; I'm really running away from everything and everyone I've ever known tonight.  
I look both ways down the street in front of me, and then run across to the underbelly of the Sky Brooke Freeway Bridge. The cars zoom overhead, causing the bridge to gently vibrate against my hand as I back into the shadows underneath it. If I'm seen dad will find me, and I'll be right back where I was. I have to make this quick.  
I dart out of the shadows, scurry up the side of the bridge, and climb over the cement siding onto the road. I duck my head and turn as headlights blind past me. I tighten my fingers around the straps of my leather pack and start walking. **

If you want to find out what happens next, vote to upload it!

-BarnCat23  
XOXO


	15. Episode 15: The Choice That Twisted Fate

**Okay, so Arrow ends in this chapter. It starts 2 years in the future from the last episode 'cause that's how the story ends **** hope y'all enjoy this last chapter!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOO OOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**Episode 15: The Choice that Twisted Fate**

**2 years into the future: Star City. **

**I wake this morning to the sound of rain pelting my window. I rub my tired eyes and swing my feet so they hang off the bed. **_I have work today_**, I think. I walk down the steps of the bed frame and take a shower. I brush out my hair and blow-dry it. I put it up into a pony tail, my side bangs out, and change into a red long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I put on my grey sneakers and my rain coat. I grab my phone from on top of the dresser and walk out into the living room. **

**I shut the door and walk down the hallway. I walk down the stairs to the lobby. I wave to the girl at the desk and she waves back as I cross the open space to the doors. **

**I walk outside to the parking lot and get in the new rental car mom got for me to use. It's red and looks like a sports car. I shut the door and turn on the car. I drive out of the parking lot and through Star City to the Indoor Archery Range. I park the car and get out into the rain. I pull my hood over my head and walk to the door. I walk inside and pull off my hood. "Good morning Hailey!" John shouts from the farthest shooting range, showing someone how to use a bow. **

"**Morning, John!" I shout back. I walk to the room behind the desk and put on my new uniform (An Orange T-shirt with green stripes going down on either side with my name stitched into it on the pocket). I pull my pony tail out the back of my shirt as I walk out of the room. I shut the door and stand behind the counter. I type my name and Employee number into the computer on the desk and it signs me in as "On Duty". I hear the door opens and a family of three walks to the desk. "Hi, welcome to Star Indoor Archery Range. What can I get you?" I asked, with a smile. The father steps forward eyeing the bows. "We need two compound bows and fifteen arrows, please" he says. I nod and get the bows off the wall and set the on the desk to the left of the computer. I get the arrows and quivers from under the desk and load five into each quiver. I set the quivers on the desk with the bows. I type it into the computer. "Okay, fifty-two sixty" I say, as the father hands me his credit card. I slide the card on the scanner and it registers it. I hand him his credit card and receipt. "Here you go, if you have any questions you can ask John"-I point to John at the end of the ranges-"or me here at the desk." The mom nods. "Thank you" she says. They take their bows and go to find a range. I never knew how big Archery was in Star City. Almost everybody does it, including me. The bell atop the door rings and I hear the door close. Oliver walks up to the desk in his black and green Motorcycle get-up. "What are you doing here?" I ask. **

"**Well, I kind of deleted your phone number out of my phone when I got mad, so I came here in person to ask you to dinner at my place" he says, leaning forward on the desk. I pull out my cell phone and send Oliver a blank text. "Now you have my number," I say. "Um, about tonight, I have a ten o'clock curfew." **

"**Come on Hailey, live a little" Oliver says, playfully. **

"**Alright. But, just this once" I say. **

"**I'll pick you up at eight" he says. He leans forward and briefly kisses me before he leaves. "Boyfriend of yours?" John says, extremely sarcastically. John leans an elbow on the desk. "Yeah" I say. **

"**Who is he?" he asks, nonchalantly. **

"**Oliver Queen" I say. He spins toward me and gaps. "Oliver **_Queen_**? As in Oliver-I'm-totally-rich-and-your-not-**_Queen_**?" he asks. I nod and he gasps. "How did that happen?" he asks, sounding like a jealous girl. **

"**I worked at Queen Industries for a while as an intern" I say. **

"**Lucky," he says, sounding like Napoleon Dynamite. "I have **_this_** piece of kern job." **

"**Eh, it's a job" I say, shrugging my shoulders. He nods in agreement. "And plus I'm trying to get the money I need for college. I've been saving since I was ten, doing whatever jobs I could get my hands on" I say. **

"**Yeah…I'm not that into the whole **_college_** thing" he says. "I'm gonna end up with a job like **_this_** anyway with **_this_** economy." I nod.  
The rest of work was spent restocking bows and arrows and cleaning up the ranges. My shift ends and I change back into my red long-sleeved shirt and rain coat. I sign out on the computer then head for the door. I wave to John before I leave then push the door open and walk outside.  
My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket. "Unknown Number is calling" it says on the screen. The picture is an arrow. I sigh and press answer as I get in my car. "What is it?" I ask. I clip on my seat belt and start the car. I hear a lot of background noises then Red Arrow says, "We got a situation here. Three twenty-six Elms Way" and he hangs up. **

**I pull up and park by the Queen Industries building. I pull my badge from my purse and walk inside. I hold up my badge as I run to the elevators. I push the button and the door opens. I step inside and press the top floor button. I type in a code on the elevator buttons and the elevator jolts upward as it speeds to the top. It slams to a stop at the top and the doors open. I run to the office and open the door. It's empty inside, so I run to the little hidden room to the left and change into my suit.**

**I arrive at the address Red gave me. I stand on the roof looking down at the empty street below. Red and Green Arrow (Both of them) are on the left and Cheetah, Poison Ivy, The Joker, and Vandal Savage are on the right. "This is Green Arrow, where are you guys?" Green Arrow calls into his communicator. A second later, the Bat Plane flies over my head and lands on the roof top next to me. Batman gets out of the hatch and walks to the edge of the roof a few feet from me. "If you can't handle this, then get out now" he says, observing the battle below. **

"**I got this" I say. He nods at me and jumps over the side. I piggy-back on his rope and slide down the side of the building. I land on my feet on the sidewalk. "Duck!" without thinking I crouch down just in time before a rocket hits the building behind me and blows the bottom half of the building. The shockwave sends me skidding across the street to the other side. Its times like these that I wish I had a full body suit. My bare arms and legs are burning. It feel like the flesh is getting ripped off my bones. I sit up with a slight head ache and see my skin is pink and raw. I stand up and pull my bow from my back. I push it out and it folds out into a full sized Recurve bow. Red Arrow sidesteps next to me, dodging another small rocket. A second later I hear it blow another building behind us. "It's about time you got here," Red says. He shoots continuous arrows while he talks. "And I thought you wouldn't show." Vandal Savage aims his bazooka at Red and I and fires another small rocket. Red and I tuck and roll to the right. **_Boom!_** It blows up the left half of the building we were standing by. Red runs off as I stand up. I pull out an arrow and pull it back, aim for Vandal, and let it go. He ducks and it flies past him. He straightens and grins at me. "Brought your other brat I see" he says. **

"**At least the Bat Brats aren't here" the Joker says, dodging an arrow. Batman jump-kicks him and the Joker laughs on the floor. "Really Joker? You thought I'd miss kicking your purple butt?" Robin jumps into view.  
I stand by Green Arrow and Oliver, shooting arrows at Cheetah and Ivy, while Batman and Robin take the Joker. Vandal just keeps launching small rockets at everyone. "It's 'bout time, Harley!" Red Arrow calls. I turn my head to see Harley Quinn punching Cheetah, rendering her unconscious. "Oh look! You've come to join us!" The Joker says, walking back ward dodging punches and kicks from Batman. Harley rolls her eyes. "Break!" Green Arrow says, as a small rocket flies our way. We all jump different directions. I roll to the right and get to my knees. I send and arrow into the barrel of Vandal's bazooka and it explodes in his hands. He screams and backs up. I stand just in time for Ivy to punch me in the jaw. "And I thought I was done with you freaks" she says. I spin and kick her in the temple with my heel. She hits the ground. "Good one" she says, just before passing out. Four or five of her Plant Men come running at me. I send an arrow through two of them then take out another with my fist. The other manages to kick my feet out from underneath me. I land on my back and I open my eyes just in time to roll to the left. His fist hits the ground where my head was. I jump up to my feet, quickly pull an arrow from my quiver, and slam it into his shoulder. He evaporates into dust. The next one to come at me is Vandal Savage. I hate Karma. He punches me in the jaw and I whirl around and hit the ground.  
My hands hold me up from completely laying on the ground as I spit blood. "Poor little hero," he says, as he kicks my side making me roll to the right. "Oh I'm sorry does that hurt?" he kicks my side again and I roll one more time. I fight to breathe as it feels like my stomach is collapsing. I spit up more blood onto the road. Slow streams of blood trickle down from my arms. The skin has rubbed raw and they feel numb. "You poor little hero" he says. He picks me up by my collar so we're eye level. "You have no idea, what **_pain_** feels like" he says, a depth and anger in his voice. I grin, showing I'm not yet broken, and he slams his fist into my cheek. I hit the ground again and spit out more blood. I feel dizzy. The world is spinning around me and I feel a sharp pain in my sides. The ground shakes below me briefly and I try to grip the pavement in order to not fall flat. I spit out more blood and grit my teeth. "You sick, twisted, son of-" he kicks my side again. "No one will help you now, **_Black Arrow_**," he kneels beside me and pulls my head back with a fist of my hair. "It's a real shame, could've used you for more than just a partner." He grins and drops my head. He kicks me again.  
I gasp for air as my air ways are chocked off when he wraps his hands around my neck and squeezes. I try pulling at his hands but it's useless. I start to pass out when something hits him and he flies to the side. I drop on the pavement choking and trying to breathe. "Hailey, Hailey," Red Arrow kneels beside me and helps me sit up. "Breathe slowly in then out." I do as he says and try to slow down to let the air in. air floods my lungs as I breathe in. "Better?" he asks. I nod; it would hurt too much to say so. He helps me up and I cough profusely. A sharp pain shoots across my abdomen. Blood trickles down from my nose. I wipe it off with the back of my hand. "We got 'em all except Cheetah. Somehow she managed to escape the chaos," he looks me up and down. "We should get you to a doctor." **

"**And say what?" I croak. **

"**Don't try to talk, it'll make it worse" he says. I roll my eyes and turn my head to look down the street. I cough again as I see a few buildings are busted in and one has a small fire going on. A JLA ship is just past the broken buildings, loading up all of the villains is Batman and Harley Quinn. "I'm surprised your mom didn't come get you" he said. I turn back to him. I point at me then hold up two fingers. He nods and looks down the street past me. I put my hands at my sides and a sharp pain shoots across them. I cry out in pain and take my hands away. Red Arrow steps forward and holds me up. "I don't care what you say, you're going to a hospital" he says.  
He leads me down the street to the ship as the last villain is loaded. Harley Quinn walks down the short ramp and stops a foot away. "How bad is it?" she asks, in a level tone. **

"**Pretty bad. Probably broke a few ribs" he replies. Oliver and Green Arrow walk out of the ship. Green arrow stand to the right of Red Arrow and Oliver takes me from Red Arrow to my left. "She needs to be taken to a hospital" Red Arrow says. My eyes fall closed and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed.  
My eye lids still feel heavy but I force them open. I have an IV in my right arm and the monitor keeps beeping, making my head hurt even more. "Hey, hey, she's up" I turn my head to the left and see Red Arrow without his costume sitting in a chair. "How are you feeling?" I turn to the right and see my mom standing beside me. "Alright" I say, just barely audible. She nods slowly. "Hey kid," Uncle Jason steps in beside her. "Your mom called and told us what happened. Your Aunt Heather is getting an apartment. We're gonna stay until your better." I shook my head. "No, you don't have to" I say, almost whispering. **

"**We're family, Hailey. We're gonna be here for you even if you say we're not needed" he replies. He smiles and glances at Red Arrow. "So, uh, who's **_this_** guy?" he asks, nodding in Red's direction. Red leaned across me and shook Uncle Jason's hand. "Roy Harper" he says. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "What he said" I say. **

"**Is he your…boyfriend?" I shook my head quickly, then Roy and I both said "No" in stereo. Jason nods slowly. "I'm gonna go get coffee" Roy said. He stood and walked out of the room. "Charming" Jason says, sarcastically. **

"**You just close your eyes and rest, sweetheart. Don't mind us" mom says. I nod and lay back. My eyes close and I slowly drift off into sleep. **

**I wake up a few hours later. It's dark out the hospital room window. I hear a knock on the door frame and I turn. Oliver slowly walks in. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asks, sitting in the chair to the left of the bed. He scoots forward so he's closer to the bed than the wall. "Better than before" I whispered. **

"**Still can't talk, huh?" I nod. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Savage. I should've been, but I wasn't" he says. I put my shaky hand on my left shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I decided to stay in the fight. It was my fault not yours" I whisper. He takes my hand in his and kisses the knuckles. "You always find a way to take the blame" he says. I grin. "That's me" I whisper.**

"**Am I interrupting something?" I turn toward the door and see Noah walk in. his gaze goes from me to Oliver and turns into a glare. I roll my eyes. "You guys are such morons" I whispered. Oliver stands and walks to the door. "I'll let you guys talk" he says. He slips out beside Noah and walks left down the hallway. Noah walks to the side of the bed and sits to my right facing me. "You okay? I got in a few minute ago and came straight here" he says. **

"**I'm fine" I whispers. **

"**What's happened to your neck?" he asks.**

"**I was strangled," I whisper. Noah's face looks angrier. "Noah, please don't do something stupid." He nods and glances around the room. "And I want a pony tail" he says, sarcastically. **

"**Disappointment abounds" I whisper. **

"**Glad to see you remembered the line" he says, smiling. He kisses my forehead and stands. "I'll go so you can reminisce with your boyfriend" he says. He walks to the door, sarcastically waves at me, then leaves. Oliver walks back in looking irritated. "Your cousin is one of the worst people in the world" he mumbles, sitting down in the chair. **

"**No, he just doesn't like you" I whisper. Oliver looks at me funny and I laugh. "Ow" I whisper, setting a hand on my ribs. "Doc said you fractured two ribs, so be careful. You're supposed to stay in bed for at **_least_** another three days" he says. **

"**Great, I'm gonna miss my birthday party" I whisper. **

"**Oh yeah, when is that?" Oliver asks, jokingly. **

"**Day after tomorrow" I whisper. He nods empathetically. A nurse steps in the doorway of the room. "Visiting times are over" she says. Oliver nods. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says. He stands and kisses my forehead slowly. He walks out of the room and the nurse shuts the door. **

**Two days later…**

**My eyes flutter open against my will. I want to stay sleeping, to just sleep through today and wake the next day and have it all be over. But it's not that easy. The sun shines in the window, lighting up the room. It's my 18****th**** birthday today. And I'm stuck in bed with fractured ribs…. Ugh. "Good morning, Hailey" Mom, Aunt Heather & Uncle Jason, Oliver Queen (The original Oliver Queen) Roy Harper, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, and my dad all file into the room. "Happy Birthday, Hailey" Barbara says. She steps forward and gives me a short hug. "How does it feel to be a legal adult?" Mr. Queen asks. **

"**Good, I guess" I whisper. Barbara looks at Dick then says, "We have a thing, but we'll be back later tonight." She smiles and pulls dick along with her. "Good seeing you again!" he calls from the doorway, as she pulls him out of the room. Mom rolls her eyes and smiles. She's never really smiled before. I mean, she has, but not like a happy smile, more like an I have to smile. Aunt Heather and Uncle Jason tell me happy birthday then leave. Leaving mom, dad, Mr. Queen, and Roy with me. I'm not a big fan of Roy but he's been nice to me so I try to act enthused, even though he doesn't. Mr. Queen has a quirky smile on his face the whole time, like he's trying not to burst with whatever good news he has. Mom and dad stay on separate sides of the room, which is really odd considering how close they were before I came here. But it's been two and a half years so…I guess things change. No one knows why but they just…do. Mom sighs and stands up straight. "Don't get too crazy. I'll be back later okay, sweetie?" she says. She walks out of the room. "I really don't understand that woman" dad says, quietly. Mr. Queen shrugs. "She's got a lot of things going on and she's trying to act tough for Hailey's sake. If she wasn't a veteran hero I'd bet you anything she'd break down" he says. **

"**Mom has always been this way dad," I whisper. "Are you just now noticing it?" **

"**I guess so…I haven't really been around lately, and I'm sorry for that. But she isn't the same anymore these days…maybe it's me, I have no idea" he says.**

"**It's not you, buddy" Mr. Queen says, putting a hand on dad's small shoulder. Dad sighs. "I guess I should go make sure she doesn't hit a wall again" he says. He waves, turns, and walks out of the room. "Again?" Mr. Queen asks, turning to me. He has a raised brow like it's sarcastic but he's being serious about it. I shrug my shoulders. "I wasn't there" I whisper. Roy just stays quiet, leaning against the wall, watching the conversations. I turn to him. "What are you here for?" I whisper. He shrugs. "Oliver couldn't be here, so I'm on Watch. He's a nut, but I owed him" he says. I slowly nod. "Okay, well, I have to work. I'll be back with everyone else later, k?" he says. I nod and he leaves. "And then there were two" Roy says. I look at him and he smiles awkwardly. He crosses his arms and looks out the window to the left. "What was my mom like back in the day?" I ask. He shrugs, still looking out the window, then turns toward me. "A great fighter, highly skilled, tough skinned, hard-headed, what all the guys wanted. She was an all-around good hero, still is" he says. **

"**When you say **_all the guys_**, you mean **_you_** wanted her too?" I ask. **

"**No" he says. **

"**Right" I say, leading to the fact I know he's lying. **

"**Me and your mom were never like that. Sure, we had the same stomping ground, same colors, but I didn't like her like that. And plus, she had a boyfriend" he says, suddenly sounding defensive. It was quiet for a while. Roy snaps his fingers and looks at me. "But you know who did? That Match guy" he says. **

"**The clone gone bad?" I ask. **

"**Yeah, him. But nothing ever happened, even though the girls were taking bets" he says. **

"**What became of the Dark Stars? Mom never told me what happened to them." **

"**The Justice League now uses 'The Dark Stars Project' to recruit newbie hero kids. They have a couple villains' kids, too. And just complete strangers with no ties to a hero or villain. The original Dark Stars split up, though. Helena joined the villains a long time ago, before they split up. Your mom and Heather are where they are now. Nigma's kid still lives in Gotham, fighting crime the best she can alone." **

"**What about the Ivy girls?" I ask. **

"**The only one we know what happened to is Rose. She owns a flower shop in Smallville," he says. "Meadow could be anywhere by now." I nod. "So, do you have a girlfriend or something?" I ask, trying to change subjects. He shrugs. "I did. She left." **

"**Oh…sorry" I say. **

"**Eh, she was a villain anyway." We fell silent. I reach behind me and fix my pillows so I can sit up. I slowly push myself up with minimal pain in my sides. That means I'm healing. I lean back against the pillows. "You don't have to stay, Roy. You can go" I say. He turns to me from the window. His eyes always look sad to me. Maybe it's just how he looks. "If I leave, Ollie will have my head. He's so paranoid" he drops his head and sighs. He lifts it again. "What do you see in him? I mean seriously, the guy is just annoying" he says. **

"**I"-I think of a million logical reasons in my head but none of them are true-"I don't know. I really don't, but somehow it works. You and my cousin should have lunch."**

"**He hates him too?"**

"**Yeah, with a passion." We fell silent again. For the next few hours we just made small talk to give us something to do. Sports, what hero would win in a fight with this hero, that sort of stuff.  
At around 7 o'clock, everyone started showing up. Mom, dad, Aunt Heather & Uncle Jason, Noah, and Jenna are the first people here. Dad and Noah and Jason set up chairs, while Jenna sits on the bed next to me and we joke about girl stuff—guys, the latest issue of Tiger Beat, guys, and hair & makeup for prom. Mom and Aunt Heather brought a cake shaped like an arrow head and are debating on where to put it. "So, who's the dude?" Jenna asks, glancing at Roy. **

"**That's Roy. He's a friend" I say. **

"**Is he taken?"**

"**Jenna, he is way too old for you. Find a guy your own age." **

"**There aren't any my age that look like **_that_**" she says. **

"**Jenna-"**

"**Yeah, yeah, don't try. I got it" she says. Mom and Aunt Heather finish setting up the cake a present's section and walk over to the bed next to me. "So, have any fun today?" Heather asks. **

"**Sort of" I say. **

"**You spent all day with **_that_**, and you didn't have **_any_** fun?" Jenna asks, referring to our conversation about Roy. **

"**Jenna" I say. She rolls her eyes and continues staring at Roy. If he's noticed her stare he hasn't let on yet. Or he likes her staring at him. Either way, her little crush on him is turning into an obsession. "**_Anyway_**," Heather looks back at me. "You'll have more fun once everyone shows up." She winks at me then walks over to Jason and they start talking. What does everyone know that I don't? It seems like people are just acting too happy. They're up to something, and it will either lighten up my day or completely embarrass me. Let's hope for option number one. **

**After present's, we all sat in the hospital room ate cake and talked. Mostly about what I wanted to do in my life…this mainly involved just making it to college.  
"So what happens after that?" Roy asks. **

"**I don't have a plan for that yet," I say. "I'm working on it."  
after everyone left, Oliver stayed behind. He sat next to me on the bed. I carefully had swung my legs off the edge of the bed so we were sitting shoulder to shoulder.  
"Hailey, from the moment I saw you walk in my office I knew I was in love with you. Even though we hit a rocky patch here and there we're still together. And soon you'll go off to college, I'll be running Queen Industries and who knows when we'll see each other again. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to have to wait until our paths happen to cross to see you."**

"**Okay" I say. He stands up and pulls something from his coat pocket. A small, black, velvet box rests in his palm. "Oliver-"**

"**Just hear me out, please" he says. I nod and put my hands in my lap. "I don't know how we'll make it work perfectly, and maybe we won't, but I'd sure like to try. I want to be with you, Hailey, for as long as I'm breathing," he kneels in front of me and opens the box. "Will you marry me?" I didn't think he was **_this_** serious about us. I've always wanted this but the answer won't come out of me. "Y-yes" I say. **

"**Really?!" he asks. Clearly he had expected me to say no. I nod and smile. He stands up and pulls the ring from the box. It's a simple silver ring with a single diamond on top. He takes my left hand and slides it onto my ring finger. "My mom will be furious but I don't care,"-he sits beside me again and I turn more so I can face him. I put my left hand on his cheek-"Not anymore." we lean forward and our lips touch. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks you to my readers for sticking with me through Harlequin and Arrow! I can't wait to see you all read Love's Inferno (Hopefully) coming in November! Don't forget to Review this chapter and to vote for to do or not to do a sequel on my profile page!**

**-BarnCat23  
XOXO  
**


End file.
